


Imagines

by Odinwhore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, so many imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 72
Words: 22,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinwhore/pseuds/Odinwhore
Summary: Just my instagram imagines adapted to archive of our own. None of them are very long, and the first ones are older so therefore are worse so just bear with me.https://www.instagram.com/odinwhore/





	1. Peter asking Tony to go on a date with you even though Tony already said no

Tony huffed and took a sip off his drink, stepping past you and Peter, towards the window. After he swallowed, he said, without looking, "Peter, I already told you the answer was no."

Peter looked like he wanted to cry. "I know you did. But please. Please, just think about this. I'm in high school! I'll be a legal adult soon! We're no children anymore."

Tony set his drink down and looked back at you and Peter, crossing his arms. He looked over you both, a frown on his face. 

He was silent for a long moment, thinking. 

Peter started to smile, a newfound hope in his eyes. 

Tony uncrossed his arms and picked up his drink again. "No," he said. He crossed the room and left, closing the door loudly behind him.


	2. Overhearing Pietro asking Wanda how he should ask you out.

Walking down the hallway as quietly as you could, with Clint's chips clutched in your hand, you were careful to keep your ears tuned for any noises of pursuit. 

It was at this point that you heard the quiet voices of Pietro and Wanda in the room beside you. 

You were about to walk past, you were almost to freedom, then you heard Pietro whisper your name. Immediately, you stopped. Maybe against your better judgment, but seriously, who wouldn't stop to hear their friends talking about Them? "-don't know what to say." You heard Pietro finish. "I'm not sure what to tell you," Wanda said gently. "I don't know them very well. Maybe ask Tony. He's better about asking people out."

Pietro sighed. "I was going to... but I don't want to come off as a total jerk." You swallowed hard, trying not to freak out. Without even thinking, you stepped away from the door. 

And right into someone. 

You whirled, and Clint caught your wrist. He looked at the chips. His eyes narrowed and his eyes flicked back to your face. 

A nervous smile made it's way onto your face. "Uhm... sorry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BgxIZaBADKg/


	3. Trying to convince Steve to let you keep a stray

"Pleeease!" You whined, holding onto the giant dog you had found on the street. 

Steve rolled his eyes, but you could see he was forcing back a smile. "No, way. He's giant, hes probably not trained, and there's no telling if he would get fed. We're always out."

The dog sat down on the floor, almost like he was trying to tell Steve he was trained. 

He was scrawny, even though he was as tall as your hip. Some kind of lab mix with dark brown fur covered in golden spots. His tail wagged as he looked up at Steve with his hazel eyes. "Oh come on. We can just get a special feeder! Look at him! The poor thing needs a home!" You petted his head, ruffling the thick fur between his ears. 

Steve shook his head. "I really don't know... I can't say if he'd even be safe. He might be hurt."

"He's a stray!" You pleaded, "He can take care of himself!" Steve huffed and smiled. "Oh fine. But if Tony gets upset I'm not dealing with it!" You grinned and hugged the dog to your chest, laughing as he licked at your cheek. "Thanks, Steve! I promise I'll take special care of, Asher. He'll be no trouble at all!"

"Oh so his name is Asher now?" Steve crouched down and petted Asher, his smile growing wider. 

Already, you could tell he was on your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BgxL_QoA_K0/


	4. Clint trying to help you paint your room with some “special arrows” he made himself

When Clint saw you were trying to paint your room, his face broke out into a giant smile. "This is the perfect test for my new arrows!" He ran off just as you started to ask what the hell he was talking about, and was back with his bow and a handful of arrows just as quickly. 

He held them up triumphantly, and you stared at them. "Uhm... no offence... But I don't think those will work."

Clint shook his head. "Sure they will! Come on, I'll show you!" He ran into your room, and you followed hesitantly. You watched, a little nervous, as he put the arrow in place and drew back the string. He made eye contact with you and his eyes sparkled. "Ready?" He asked. 

You swallowed. "Listen, Clint. I don't think-" Before you could finish, he fired the arrow. 

And it exploded all over the both of you. 

You gasped and glared at Clint, now covered from head to toe in bright white paint. He coughed and blinked hard. "Sorry...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bg2cYJ5Adw3/


	5. Making eye contact across the room with Tony at a party

To be honest, parties like this were not your favorite place. Everyone dressed in uncomfortable satin and silk, and sipping expensive champagne while they passive-aggressively argued over who's date was better and who had a nicer paycheck. Who did like these parties? 

It wasn't your first rodeo, but damn did you wish it was an actual rodeo. 

You looked around the room, and caught eyes with someone in the corner, standing alone. 

It took you a millisecond to realize who it was, and then you froze, ready to faint and crack your head open on the marble floor. (Hey at least it gave you a chance to get out,   
right?) Tony Stark. 

He was staring, honestly. His eyes looked straight into your soul from over his glass. As you watched, you could swear he licked his lips as he set his glass down. And then he was walking towards you. 

Desperately, you looked behind you, seeing if someone else was there. Nobody. 

You turned back and he was less than an arms length away. You pushed back the surprised yelp in your throat. "Uhm... hi.." You said nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bg2dXK6g3WN/


	6. Explaining the point of social media to Thor

When Thor first asked what an Instagram was, you laughed. When he asked what a Facebook was you laughed again. But when he asked what a Snapchat you laughed for a third time. 

When your jokes about MySpace and Tumblr went right over his head, you realized just how serious it was. 

Sure he was a Norse god and he didn't know Earth at all, but it never occurred to you they didn't have Twitter on Asgard. 

So you finally sat him down and explained what it was to him. 

Eventually he started to understand. "So you're saying Midgardians use social media to socialize?" He asked, looking confused. 

You nodded slowly. "Yes. Or to share their hobbies and talents with the world."

His eyes looked far away but he nodded. "Social media..." he whispered under his breath, as if it was a wonderful, mythical creature. 

You smiled, considering your job done when he said, "why don't you just go outside to socialize?" 

You faltered, and then laughed. "That, I can't answer." Once again, he looked confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bg2eZLegoxK/


	7. Loki giving you fashion advice

When Thor had said he was going to bring his brother to Earth for a visit, no one was happy, but after a short argument and an agreement that Loki wouldn't use any magic on the trip, he was welcomed with open arms. 

You personally had never met Loki, but the first time you did..... He surprised you.

He had been sitting in his room, probably reading as Thor said before you entered, when you came in. He was indeed reading, and looked up when he heard you. You'd seen pictures and videos of him.... but he wasn't what you had expected, still. He had a different vibe. He stood up, and you stared at him. 

He narrowed his eyes and looked you up and down before he smirked. "What are you wearing?" He asked. "I've never seen someone dressed in such a way." Your face lit up like a lightpope. "Uh, what do you mean?" you shot back, fiddling with your shirt. 

Loki rolled his eyes and stepped closer. "Your outfit is... disrespectful to your body. It doesn't give justice to it. Nor would it to anyone else."

"And what do you suggest?" You hissed. 

His eyes sparkled and you realized in that moment just what you had gotten into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BhIhrdPgCz8/


	8. Steve drawing a portrait of you for your birthday

When your birthday rolled around, you didn't give it much thought. So much had been happening with the Avengers that you hadn't even noticed. 

But the morning of, you woke to a gentle knocking on the door. You scrambled out of bed, trying to have the time to check and fix your appearance, and then opened it. 

Steve was standing in the door, clutching something white in his hands so tight you thought he might lose circulation in his fingers. 

"Hey," he murmured. "Happy birthday." 

You blinked for a second then laughed. "Wow, I totally forgot... come on it." 

You opened the door wider and Steve stepped in, careful not to step on anything. He looked over at you and cleared his throat. 

"Well, here. Your present." He handed you the white paper and you gasped. 

That nose. Those eyes. That smile. 

You grinned at him. "You got someone to draw me?" 

He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "Actually, I did."

Your jaw dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BhIjkBuA4lQ/


	9. Natasha protecting you for a mission

You laughed wildly and wiped tears from your eyes. "Natasha, you are the most hilarious person I've ever met." 

She grinned and flipped her hair. "I know," she said dramatically. 

You laughed again, but it was cut short by a man grabbing you from behind. 

"Hey!" You yelped, trying to pull away. 

"Hold still," he growled. "Or I shoot you right here." Instantly you stopped, eyes wide. 

You looked at Natasha, expecting her to be terrified, but she had a strange look on her face. 

"Let go of them." She hissed. 

The man holding You laughed. "No way. I'll shoot you first, you damn-" Before he could finish Natasha grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back, forcing out a terrible crack. 

He cried out and dropped you. 

You scrambled away, terrified. You never thought your life would turn out like this. You stared in awe as your best friends went wild on the men. This was New York. This happened all the time. 

But Natasha... she must have taken some crazy classes. 

Eventually, they were all on the ground, in levels varying to broken and bleeding or unconscious. Natasha sighed and fixed her skirt. 

You stood and pointed to her. "We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BhIk27mgC5X/


	10. Making dinner for the Avengers with Wanda and Vision

"I have no idea what I'm doing." You admitted, staring at the recipe in front of you. 

Vision stared at it, as he had been for almost twenty minutes. "Perhaps we should add more milk." He managed. 

You shook your head. "If anything we need more butter." 

"I think it's that we have no seasonings." Wanda offered, her eyes downcast as she stirred. 

You rolled your eyes. "You don't pepper pancakes, Wanda."

She huffed and kept stirring. "I know that. I'm not stupid. I just think we should have added nutmeg." 

You sighed. "Maybe you're right. They are pretty bland. I've never done them like this before."

"Perhaps..." Vision floated to Wanda and looked into the batter. 

Before anyone could do anything, he picked up the jar of pepper and dumped the entire thing in. 

"NO!" You and Wanda shrieked in harmony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BhImJojAqoK/


	11. Getting in a helicopter crash with Tony

You shoved your way out if the rubble and gasped for air, coughing up what tasted like blood. Your ears sounded like church bells, and you couldn't see a thing.

Last you remembered you were sitting with Tony, laughing and drinking, when the helicopter had gone down. 

You looked around you, at the flames and metal scraps. 

"Tony?" You called weakly, voice cracking. You cleared your throat and tried again. 

"Tony!?" 

You shoved yourself to your feet and stumbled around, until you saw a pile of metal with a hand underneath it.

You took a deep breath and shoved the metal off of him. You could almost feel your muscles tearing at the weight. 

Tony was beaten up, of course, and his breathing was harsh and shallow. 

"Tony..." you sobbed, sitting on your heels beside him. 

He didn't even open his eyes when you touched his face. 

"Please..." you whispered. "Please be okay." 

For a split second, you could swear he smiled. 

But maybe not…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BhInVK_gi1f/


	12. Thor letting you braid his hair

Thor wasn't big on his looks, so when you saw his hair soaking wet, you figured it had just rained on him. But then you noticed his hair was completely undone and combed neatly. 

He was trying to braid it, and it started to look painful, so you volunteered to help him. 

"Here. I'll do it for you." 

He sighed in relief. "Yes, thank you." 

You sat behind him and took his golden hair in your hands and began to braid it. Repeating the motions older sisters and cousins had taught you over and over was easy, so you just played attention to his hair. 

It was actually glorious. 

Hair wasn't really that big of a deal, but his was wonderful. No split ends, no signs of being dry or thin. The kind of hair a hair stylist would drool over. You sat in silence as you tucked his hair in and out, back and forward, until it was a mostly even braid. 

It was pretty much the same as it usually looked, minus the dryness and grime from fighting constantly. 

Thor grinned at you. "Thank you. I do appreciate it. " 

You smiled. "Hey, no problem. I'm here anytime you need someone to braid your hair."

He nodded. "I will remember that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BhIoTnJA6IO/


	13. Confronting Tony after he has a nightmare

Waking up in the middle of the night was never fun. Especially when you woke up to the feeling of parched, dry thirst. 

You sighed as you stirred into consciousness, wishing the feeling would just go away so you could go back to sleep. But eventually, the thirst was too much to bear and you slid out of bed and padded across the floor and out of your room.

Usually, the compound was not at all dark. Usually, it was bursting with activity, avengers running back and forth and talking loudly, so you never really saw it dark like this. It was honestly a little freaky. Anxiously, you roamed the halls, careful to watch where you were going so you didn't trip.

Eventually, you made it to the kitchen. 

Sighing in relief, you walked to the sink, grabbing a glass on the way. You chugged the water and sighed in relief, glad to be rid of the thirst.

As you washed the cup, you heard a loud sigh and you turned, alarmed. You had a knife out before you even realized it was Tony, passed out with his head on the counter and a  
giant bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Oh my god," you gasped, holding your heart. Carefully, you tucked the knife away and walked over to Tony.

"Tony!" You whisper-hissed. No response.

Gently, you shook his shoulder until he woke. He blinked hard and stared at you. "Y/N?" He muttered. "What is it?"

Sighing in frustration you said, "Why the hell are you asleep in the kitchen?"

Tony furrowed his brows and looked around. "Oh hey. I am in the kitchen."

You rolled your eyes. "Yes. Now why?"

Instantly, Tony stiffened. "Uhm. No reason. Just... Took an alcohol break and fell asleep. That's all." 

He jumped off the stool he was on to the floor and started off to his room.

But before he could go, you grabbed his arm. "Tony," You said as he turned to look at you. "Tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BlrAu6onMNo/


	14. Being new in school and only being talked to by Ned and Peter

On your first day, the first people you actually really talked to turned out to be a great friends. 

You ran into one of them outside the gym, when you looked down to check a text message. That was when he smashed into you. You stumbled backward after impact and fell on the ground. 

Dazed, you rubbed your head. After a second, you realized he was talking, stumbling over his words and stammering at you.

"-I didn't even see you! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-oh my god-"

"Whoa, whoa." you muttered. "Slow down. It's okay. I'm fine." 

You stood up and brushed yourself off. 

"Well, uhm. I'm Peter. This," he gestured to his friend beside him. "is my friend Ned."

You looked at Ned, and then back to Peter. "I'm Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BlrHQJtgMKB/


	15. Going on an undercover mission with T'challa

You slid into the car, slamming the door behind you. You looked into the eyes of the man who invited you in the car. He smiled wolfishly and scooted closer to you, taking the hand that was on the door handle.

"Someone pretty as you shouldn't be at a party like this all alone." He purred, lifting your hand to press it against his cheek.

You forced a smile to your lips and ran a thumb over his cheekbone. "Says who? Someone who left their date for me."

He grinned. "My date wasn't pretty as you."

You raised your eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Prove it."

That set him off. He reached over and grabbed your thigh, prying your legs apart and pulling you against him.

Gritting your teeth, you bared your throat as he pressed rough kisses to it. Then, he put his hand on your waist, and in a second you if had a set of handcuffs out he was cuffed to the door.

Grinning, you pulled away.

As if he didn't know, he tried to follow you, but was stooped by his wrist. He looked down at it and frowned. "What the hell?" He muttered, looking at you. "What is this?"

Smacking the drivers seat, the signal for T'challa to go, you beamed at him. "Wakanda Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BlrNphMFQiK/


	16. Comforting Bucky after a mission

Sitting alone in your cell, you knew something was wrong. 

Yeah, yeah, you had been locked in the cell after sneaking away on a mission you weren't supposed to, which would have happened anyway since this was your "room", but all you had wanted was to help. 

Bucky had been complaining about going on the mission the day before, so you had followed along to help. But... But it hadn't gone as you had thought. He had said it would probably be just some kind of thieving, so a massacre of 12 people was the last thing you expected. 

But as shocked as you were, you had a feeling Bucky would be worse. 

So you carefully scooted your bed under the air vent, and climbed up into the air ducts. You knew the way to Bucky's "room" from years of crawling there after being locked up, so within minutes you were dropping to the floor in his room. 

It was so dark you couldn't see anything. But you could hear shaking sobs coming from the corner of the room. 

As silently as you could, you crawled to the source of the sound. 

Bucky was curled up in the corner, face buried in his knees as he cried. 

"Hey..." You whispered, running your hand up and down his back. "I'm here. It's okay." 

He looked up, and you could barely see the faint outline of his jaw, his nose. But the tiny amount of light was catching on the tears on his cheeks, making them shine. 

"Y/N," He murmured, sounding relieved. 

"I know. I know." You said, cradling his face in your hands and wiping his tears away with your thumbs. 

He was shaking like a leaf, hiccuping quietly because of his sobbing. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to let you see me like this." 

You shook your head. "No. It's not a problem. I'm here to help." 

He swallowed hard and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him. "Stay," He whispered into your hair. 

You nodded. "Of course I will. I'll always stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BltpwklDSZO/


	17. Helping Stephen get ready for a party

"Okay, see? Pinch, under, over and through, over, under and through, under, pull to the other side, through the top knot, tuck and loop, through the top knot, tuck the end away. And then you just straighten it. Easy peasy. Simple Eldredge knot." You said with a smile, tightening Stephen's silk tie and then smoothing down his collar.

He nodded his head as he watched you carefully. "Easy peasy." He muttered, looking at his tie.

"Honestly," You said, "I learned just from watching my dad do it. It's not hard."

Stephen bit his lip and looked at his shoes. "Yeah. But I don't think..." He sighed. "I don't think I'll ever really be able to tie it by myself." He finished. He held up his shaking hands for you to see.

Shaking your head, you laced your fingers and his together and smiled. "Then I guess it's a good thing you have me to be here to tie your ties for you." You murmured, watching as he broke into a smile.

"Thank you, Y/N. I don't know what I would do without you." He said.

"Not go to Tony Stark's parties." You laugh. "Speaking of, you don't like him, do you?"

Stephen shook his head no.

"Then why are we going?" You asked. Reaching up at the same time as you spoke, you combed your fingers through his hair to fix a few stray strands.

Stephen laughed. "Because I want to show off my tie."

"Oh yeah?" You said. "Then maybe I'll wear one too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BltccYKHzjo/


	18. Hela being protective of you when she gets to Asgard

Standing in the crowd of people you've known your whole life, you could feel the anxiety in the air. Thick and heavy, everyone was shaking with it. 

Two days had passed and suddenly a dark goddess had come through the bifrost, claiming the deaths of the king and both princes. She herself was standing in front of the crowd, eyes dark, with a smirk of a smile on her face. Skurge was standing beside her, axe in hand, ready to do her bidding. 

Shivering, you wrapped your arms around yourself. The entire atmosphere of Asgard had seemed to change when she arrived. The crisp, warm summer had changed into what felt like a freezing cold fall. You stared at your feet and rubbed your arms, rubbing them with your hands as you got a little lost in your own mind.

The thing that awoke you from your trance was the people around you gasping, obviously horrified. 

Your gaze snapped upward and you saw that the goddess of death was pointing at you of all people. 

You took a step backward as Skurge started toward you through the crowd. You looked behind you, tempted to run for it, but before you could Skurge had grabbed you by the arm and was pulling you towards the front of the crowd. 

"No!" You screamed, "No, let me go!" You clawed at his hands, trying to break free, but it didn't really do anything. 

He threw you at Hela's feet. 

You looked up at her, so terrified you were shaking. 

Hr eyes looked over you carefully. 

This was it. This was the end, you were sure. That axe was going to cut your head off and your blood would spill and be the first of many to stain the steps of the palace.

Hela reached out toward you and used her sharp fingernail to lift up your chin. She looked at your face for a long moment, and then grabbed your cheeks, squishing them together, and turned your head from side to side. 

"Hm," she muttered. 

She looked at Skurge. 

You closed your eyes, ready for the words that would end your life, but instead she said, "This one is mine. Take her into the palace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BltkfzrgTGb/


	19. T'challa flirting with you when you worked at S.H.I.E.L.D

No doubt about it, working at S.H.I.E.L.D had its downsides, but it also had its perks, like the prince of Wakanda politely flirting with you as you led him through the halls. 

You could feel his eyes on you, and pursed your lips when you felt your blood rush to your cheeks, causing a blush to blossom high on your cheekbones. 

“Prince T'challa?” You said, looking over at him.

“Yes, Y/N?” He responded, smiling kindly.

“I would appreciate if you would stop staring at me.” You finished, looking back in front of you as to not run into anyone. 

T'challa laughed politely. “My apologies. I was just thinking about how stunning your blush makes you look.” 

A little shocked, you stopped in your tracks, which T'challa took a moment to realize, and before you knew it he was looking back at you. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, brows furrowed in concern.

“Yes,” you answered automatically. “Yes, I'm fine. That just surprised me a bit is all.” Clearing your throat, you continued to walk, this time upping the pace to almost a jog. 

T'challa trailed behind, eyes still on you. 

But before you could snap at him, he patted your shoulder. 

“I'm sorry, Y/N. This is my ride.” he said, pointing to a magnificent black suburban. “Hopefully, I will see you again.” he murmured. 

He bowed, quickly kissing your knuckles, and then pressing something into your palm before turning and being escorted into the car. 

You watched, still a little shocked as they drove off down the street. 

After a moment, you looked down at the paper T’challa had given you. On it, in a neat cursive, was written several digits as well as his name.   
You laughed to yourself and tucked it away, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bl36wUOhTQ5/


	20. Being a valkyrie alongside Brunnhilde

A sick worry settled in your stomach when you realized Brunnhilde was not in sight. 

You couldn't see the flash over her blade, or hear her cries of anger at the enemy. In fact, this room was almost entirely empty. Except for the looming dark figure over a limp figure. You recognized the armor as one of a Valkyrie, and you felt pure, boiling rage as the figure raised a sword to end your shield-sister.

Roaring with anger, you charged. 

The figure turned, shocked, just in time for you to grab hold of his shoulder and drive your blade through his heart.

He looked down at the blade, and then at you, eyes wide with shock for a moment, before they rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor, obviously dead.

Shoving him away with your foot, you dropped to your knees beside your fallen companion.

You pulled her carefully into your lap. That caramel skin, that chocolate hair, those eyes the color of rich coffee peering at you from behind half lidded eyes. 

"Brunnhilde," You murmured, wiping the blood off her lips. “Brunnhilde, wake. Allow me to help you to a healer.” 

Her shaking hand covered your own and she swallowed hard. “Help me up,” she hissed. “Let me kill that son of a bitch.” 

You smiled. She was still her usual feisty self, so she didn't have any kind of extreme damage to her brain. 

You looped your hands under her and helped her to her feet. 

She grimaced, her hand lifting up to the blood seeping from her nose. 

“He got my head pretty good.” she looked down at the corpse on the floor. “And it looks like you got him pretty good too.”

You laughed lightly, “Yes, I suppose I did. Now let's go get you to a healer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bl31kMkH3Mt/


	21. Visiting Loki while he was in prison

Although Thor had personally warned you not to go down to the prison to visit Loki, you still found yourself on the stairs, walking down into the section that you knew Loki was in. 

You peeked around the corner and as soon as you saw him, you knew your fight was over. Nothing was particularly special, his hair was falling in gentle waves to his shoulders as he looked down at a book, silently flipping through it. 

But the way he moved, stiff, as well as his skin tone moving from the creamy white you knew to almost transparently pale, and his bony wrists and overly sharp cheekbones, meaning he had lost weight, face away how much stress he was in. 

You had to talk to him. 

The guards were dismissed with a wave off your hand, and you were alone with him. 

As silently as you could, you rose to the peer through transparent wall between you. 

A small, “Loki.” slipped through your lips without a thought. 

Loki looked up his eyebrows raised, feigning surprised. You knew better than to think he hadn't known you would come. 

“Y/N,” He said, rising from where he sat and sauntering over to you. “of all people I thought I would see, you where not one of them.” 

You shook your head and dropped your eyes, frustrated tears rising to your eyes, “Don't mock me, Loki. I don't want to be played with. You knew I would come.”

Loki pursed his lips before he let out a small smile. “Yes, of course. Of course I would toy with you.” 

You looked up at him, scrubbing at the hot tears falling down your cheeks. “Why, Loki?” You said in a harsh whisper. “Why did you do it?” 

For a moment, Loki looked shocked by your tears. He took in a sharp breath, and you practically saw the gears in his head turn before he pulled back on his mask of indifference and grinned a sharp smile. “Haven't you heard the news, Y/N? I'm a monster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bl3_PjogvaB/


	22. Pranking Peter by hiding his walkman

You could hear Peter stomping before you could even hear his shouting. 

The door slammed open and you looked up to see him in the doorframe, literally shaking with rage. 

“Y/N,” he growled, pointing a finger at you. “I know it was you. I know you hit my Walkman.” 

You blinked at him and shrugged nonchalantly. “I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't touch your Walkman.” You said, looking back down at your book. 

Peter stormed over to you and snatched the book from your hands. 

“Hey!” You cried, reaching for the book. 

“Don't give me that shit, Y/N. I know that you took it.” He hissed, tossing your book away and grabbing you by the shoulders. He looked deeply into your eyes. “Now, tell me where my Walkman is.”

“Peter, that was my favorite book.” You said. “Be more careful.”

“Yeah, and that was my favorite Walkman. So tell me where it is!” He retorted. 

You looked in his eyes, seeing anger and frustration. But deep in them, almost hidden, was trepidation, anxiety. 

You sighed and stood up, walking away from him to grab the Walkman tucked away in your clothes. 

“Here,” you sighed, holding it out for him. “I didn't want it anyway.” 

Peter sighed with relief and took it from your hand. He gave you a quick squeeze around the waist and gave a cheery, “Thank you, Y/N.” before leaving you alone once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bl65Mv1ABuS/


	23. Having a movie night with Thor

Thor walked back to the couch from the microwave, grinning. “Y/N, the popcorn is done!” He cheered. You laughed and looked at him. 

“I know, Thor. I can see you. You're only a few feet away.” 

Thor shrugged and walked over. Your mouth watered at the smell of salt and butter melted over hot pieces of popcorn. You hummed happily and reach for the bowl as Thor padded over with the bowl. 

But just as your fingertips almost touched the bowl, Thor pulled the bowl away and held it straight up. 

You gasped at him. “Thor! Give it back!” Give me the popcorn!” You cried, reaching for the bowl. 

Thor laughed as he walked around the couch and stood in front of you. 

“I swear to God if you don't stop right now I'm going to strangle you!” You hissed, reaching upward for the bowl of popcorn being held above your head. 

Thor laughed merrily, “You can't even reach my neck. But,” he pulled his arm back down so you you could get the popcorn. “I'd do anything for you. So here.” 

You grinned as he set the bowl of popcorn in your lap and sat beside you, wrapping you up in his arms. You smiled at him and picked up a piece of popcorn. You held it towards his mouth and when he stared at it for a moment, and then opened his mouth for you to put it in, you pulled it away and popped it into your own. 

Thor pouted, his blue eyes sad like some homeless puppy. You rolled your eyes. “Don't pout at me, you know I hate when you're sad.” you threw a piece of popcorn and he caught it in his mouth, grinning. 

“Thank you, Y/N.” He murmured, burying his face in your shoulder. 

You chuckled and petted his hair before you pressed play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bl4w7oDhhkb/


	24. Comforting Bruce when he's too stressed

When Bruce's breathing went from steady and slow to too quick for him to be getting any real air, you knew something was wrong. 

You sat up and looked over at him. He was sitting at his desk, fists clenched as he tried to calm his breathing. 

“Bruce,” you said. “Bruce, it's okay. What's wrong?” You practically tripped over yourself to get to him. 

Bruce looked at you, his eyes wide and worried. “I-It's just the presentation. It's stressing me out.” he stammered. 

“Oh, baby,” you murmured, cradling his face in your hands. “It's okay. You're gonna do great, I know it.” You ran your thumbs over his cheekbones, feeling how hot they got as he blushed at the touch. 

“I know, but it's just…” He took a deep breath. “It's tomorrow and I don't think I'm ready for it. I mean-”

“Don't say that,” you interrupted. “You're absolutely ready. You've been studying for months! I know that you know this topic inside and out, backwards and forwards. You can do this. I'll be right by your side to help you through.” 

Even though you could tell he was still a bit anxious, Bruce smiled. And he visibly relaxed, his shoulders losing their tension. 

“Thank you so much, Y/N,” he said. “I hope you know how much you mean to me.” 

You smiled at him. “Take deep breaths, Bruce. You're gonna do great.” 

He nodded. “With you at my side…” He reached out to squeeze your hand. “I know I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bl4bkTSHF89/


	25. Going on a camping trip with Steve

The orange glow of the campfire sent lengthy shadows stretching along the ground, reaching out to the trees surrounding the small circle of a camp you and Steve had formed only an hour before. 

Steve sighed and poked at the wood with a stick, causing a piece to fall that sent dazzling sparks flying everywhere. 

You breathed in the scents around you, the thick scent of pine that tickled your nose, and the hearty smell of the burning wood. You rested your chin on your palm and looked at 

Steve, who looked stunning in the amber light that made his eyes shine. 

He must have noticed you looking, because he looked up at you. He raised an eyebrow. “Yes?” he asked. 

You laughed lightly and stretched out. “Oh nothing, Steve. I was just thinking. Daydreaming, really.” you murmured. 

Steve pursed his lips. “Oh. Okay then. Sorry.” 

“It's no problem, Steve. Don't apologize for something that's not your fault.” 

Steve looked at you and his lips twitched into a smile. “Sorry,” he said. 

You rolled your eyes and laughed. “I just told you not to do that!” 

He smiled for real this time. “I guess there's no hope for me.” he chuckled. 

You shoved him with your elbow, beaming. “I'll teach you. Just not tonight. Tonight I just want to soak up the warmth of this fire and rest.” 

He nodded his head and stretched out his fingers to get closer to the fire. “Then I guess I'll have to wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BmKA6gPFKZI/


	26. Seeing your sister, Natasha, after years of thinking she was dead

There wasn't a day gone by that you didn't think of her. You could still hear her laughing, still see the flash of her burning red hair. Sure she was young in your memory, but you could almost completely picture what she would look like now. Just like mom. 

Natasha was the best sister you could have ever asked for. And still, your heart ached for the older sister you had grown up with. 

You could still remember the day you had found the red room. Found out that she was gone. Dead, they said. It felt like your heart had shattered into a million pieces. Still, it felt like it was only roughly taped together, still partially loose and broken. 

You had gone through the years almost in a haze, but found that now, you were at least a bit happy. Satisfied. 

That is, you were satisfied with that until the day you saw her again. 

You had been sitting at your usual desk, typing away on your computer, when a flash of red caught your eye. 

You looked up, and there she was. The sister you had been aching for these past dozen years. She looked almost exactly how you had pictured. Minus a freckle here and there. 

Your mouth fell open, and you didn't even hear who she had requested to see, even though instinct said it was probably Director Fury. 

“Natasha,” you whispered, your shaking hand lifting up to cover your mouth. 

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at you. “Yes, that's my name.”

A breathless laugh escaped your lips and you stood up. “Natasha it's me, Y/N.” 

She was blank for a moment, and then her eyes flickered around your face, examining you thoroughly. Her eyes widened. 

“Y/N!” she gasped. 

And then she was behind the counter, arms wrapped around you and pulling you close. You buried your head in her neck, eyes full of joyful tears. 

And just like that, you were whole again.


	27. Getting ambushed by paparazzi with Tony

You sipped the coffee Tony had bought you with a smile. He walked beside you, arm looped through yours, his eyes lowered so no one would recognize him. It had been a relatively casual day, no parties or alien invasions, so while on your morning jog, you and Tony had decided to walk to the nearest coffee shop to get drinks to fight the massive amount of cold that was washing over New York. 

Tony himself had finished the entire coffee only moments after receiving it, but you were still working on yours. 

But apparently your calm morning was just peace before the storm because moments later paparazzi were swarming from everywhere, their cameras flashing wildly. 

You lifted your hand to cover your eyes to avoid being blinded just as another reporter slammed into you, spilling your coffee all over you and Tony. 

You gasped and looked at the giant stain on your clothes before looking over at Tony. 

He glared at the culprit, who stammered out, “oh my god. Mr. Stark it was a complete accident! I had no intention of-” 

Before he could finish, Tony leaned into your ear and whispered, “Run.”

And you were off, Tony on your tail, ducking and squeezing through the mass of people on the sidewalk. You reached over and grabbed Tony's hand, as to not lose him. 

Eventually, you broke free of the crowd and ran down the street. 

For a little while they chased, but eventually, they gave up, and you and Tony were home free. 

You laughed breathlessly and grinned at him.

“I guess those morning runs really are coming in handy.” He panted, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. 

You smiled and patted his shoulder. “For the record, it was my idea. And,” you beamed at him, “you owe me a new cup off coffee.”

“And a new shirt.” he muttered, eyeing the stain on your white shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BmKBlc7Du9D/


	28. Being an incredible criminal and Scott basically fangirling when he meets you

Sure being the “uncatchable criminal” had it’s perks, but so did working as McDonald's. 

 

This was one of the worst parts of your job. 

You hopped over the fence, careful not to scrape any part of your body, clothes, or gloves on the barbed wire. You ran down the alley as quiet as you possibly could. 

Just when you were sure you were home free, you saw the flashing lights. Now, instead of being safe, you were effectively trapped. 

You looked around you, desperate for an escape, and then you spied the window open on the third story two houses down. 

As quick as you possibly could, you ran to the house and scaled the outside to get to the window, hissing in pain as the siding bit into your skin. 

You slipped effortlessly into the window and crouched in front if it, sliding it closed as quietly as you possibly could. 

You breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, turning to see if there was a closet, or an attic, anywhere you could hide for now. 

That's when you saw the man, sitting up in bed and staring at you in wonder. 

“Don't-” you started, trying to warn him not to freak out, when he grinned like a kid in a candy store. 

“Oh my god I can't believe it. I'm seeing the uncatchable criminal with my own two eyes! I'm Scott, I'm a big fan of your work. Your special gloves? I mean, wow. I just-” 

You shushed him, stepping closer. “Don't!” you hissed under your breath, “Stay quiet!”

He was beaming at your still, talking about how impressed he was by your work in quick mumbles too fast to understand. 

You shook your head. “Shut up!” you growled, pulling your gun from your pocket and pointing it out towards the window, more worried about the police than Scott’s rambles. 

“I can't believe I caught the uncatchable criminal in my bedroom. Of all places.” You could practically hear him smiling. 

You shook your head, sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BmN_vXohKgA/
> 
> (I changed the caption, just ignore it)


	29. Cuddling with Mantis

When you reached out across the crisp sheets, half awake, you were feeling for Mantis without even thinking. 

You had heard your door open, which was what woke you, and knew it would be her. 

She had said many times that she slept better beside you, embarrassing you in front of the other guardians many, many times. 

Finally, your hand touched her arm and you pulled her close, yawning. 

“Why-Why are you restraining me?” She asked gently, patting your arm and not even attempting to pull away. 

You sighed. 

See, Mantis wasn't familiar with “cuddling” but still, she seemed to enjoy it when you got her to do it. 

“Cuddling, Mantis, remember?”

She giggled and nodded before turning in your embrace to face you. She touched your face, and you closed your eyes for a second as she looked at your feelings. 

She cooed and snuggled deeper into your arms. 

You sighed, content, and laid there in silence for several minutes before she said, in a voice much too loud for this setting, “May I pet your hair?” 

Laughing quietly, you nodded, and she ran her fingers through your hair, sighing happily. 

You closed your eyes and rested your cheek on her arm, wide awake now, but still happy. 

“You know, Mantis. We could never do this enough. I mean-”

You stopped mid sentence when you felt your body and mind detach and fall into sleep. 

You could only think a single thought, which was, oh. she accidentally put me to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BmOAECphk4q/


	30. Peter sneaking into your room after you had a bad day just to comfort you

The knock was answered by your mother. 

You could hear her talking quietly with someone by the door, but you didn't bother to leave your room to check who it was. 

You just sighed and buried your face in your pillows, fretting over your day and wanting cry, even though you knew you had no tears let to do so with. 

So instead, you curled yourself tighter into a ball and closed your eyes, trying to mentally force sleep, trying to clear your mind. 

You were completely exhausted, you could feel it dragging at your mind, at your senses, at your body. All you wanted was a long nap until someone woke you for dinner. So you waited for sleep to come, hopefully fast. 

But suddenly, you were interrupted by the window sliding open. You jumped, sitting up to stare at it, terrified that someone was here to kill you or something. What a mess to add to the worst day of your life.

But instead of a bloodthirsty killer, in climbed a friend from school, Peter Parker. 

He looked solemn, and he was moving slow enough that you knew he was trying to calm your nerves after he practically gave you a heart attack. You sighed in relief and ran your fingers through your messy hair. 

“Peter, thank god its you. I thought it would be-” You paused and blinked at him. “Wait, how did you get up here? Why are you here?” 

He smiled a cutesy, comforting smile, the kind of smile only he could manage. “Hi, Y/N. I wanted to come make sure you're okay.” He walked to your bed, careful of his steps, and sat in front of you. 

You opened your mouth to talk, but before you could, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. 

“Don't do you're okay, because you're not. But it’s okay. It happens to everyone. Even the great Y/N.” He murmured, petting your hair. 

You sighed in relief and closed your tired eyes. Peter was warm and gentle, and who else could you trust to climb up to your window just to comfort you. if you were going to fall asleep in anyone's arms, right now he seemed like the perfect candidate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BmOASbABwbC/


	31. Gamora finding out you have a crush on her

“Why don't you just tell her?” Quill asked as he sat quietly in the corner, polishing one of his guns. 

You looked up from your food and over at him. “Tell who what?” You responded. 

He rolled his eyes at you. “Tell Gamora you're totally in love with her.” 

You stared at him, wide eyed as your cheeks turned bright red. “What-” You stammered, jaw wide open. 

He chuckled, “You should just tell Gamora. I mean-”

“Tell me what?” Gamora asked, walking through the door frame with the ease of an angel. 

If you hadn't been blushing before, you definitely were now. You clapped your hand over your mouth as Quill turned around to stare at her, his eyes wide as saucers. 

“Oh hey Gamora.” He said, forcing out an uncomfortable laugh. 

Gamora looked at him for a second, and then you, obviously suspicious. “What were you talking about?” 

Quill scratched his jaw and shrugged noncommittally. “You know. Just… Nothing.” 

Gamora stared at him, giving off an aura of unimpressed. 

You cleared your throat and stood up, hoping to get out here before anything too crazy happened. “Okay, listen, Gamora. We weren't really-”

Before you could finish, Quill cracked under Gamora’s gaze, “We were talking about Y/N being totally in love with you.” He blurted. 

Your eyes widened and you froze in terror. 

Gamora looked over at you and her eyes met yours. She looked confused, but also kind of anxious. “You… Love me, Y/N?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BmZPHyMBWqv/


	32. Being in public with Clint when your ex shows up

“No, Clint,” you sighed, rolling your eyes, “You can't have the gummy worms. I thought you were on a diet.” 

Clint huffed and pulled the package of gummies close to his chest. 

“I am,” he said. “But only because of Natasha.” 

“Then definitely put it back. I am not getting in trouble with Natasha because you are obsessed with gummy worms.” 

Clint rolled his eyes and put the bag down with a sigh. 

You shook your head and continued down the aisle, searching for the special coffee Tony had sent you here for in the first place. It was frustrating enough looking for a billionaires $880 coffee, that you doubted would even be sold at a simple grocery store like this, without Clint wanting to buy every single thing like a 3 year old. 

You rounded aisle 12 into the next aisle, and walked down it, looking back and forth for what you needed. 

You could hear Clint behind you, his soft footfalls barely audible as you turned to look at the pasta sauces. You bit your lip, looking at the prices and brands, before you picked one. 

As you turned around to put the can in the cart, you saw someone out of the corner of your eye. You looked over at them, confused as to why you recognized them, until you actually saw them. Your eyes widened and you grabbed at the cart for support. 

Charlie. Your ex Charlie was standing right there, looking at the beans. 

You inhaled sharply and looked down into the cart, trying not to scream. Of course something like this had to happen on the one day you go out. 

Clint walked over and grabbed your shoulder, obviously sensing something was wrong. 

“What, Y/N? Do you have something about pasta sauce or…?” 

You shook your head and looked down into the cart, fixing the items in there even though they were already orderly. “No, it's just.. Uhm,” You cleared your throat. “It's just…   
My ex is over there. The one I told you about. Charlie.” 

Clint looked over at him, his eyes narrowed. “The one who cheated on you with-”

You nodded, “Yes. That one.” 

Before you could say anything else, he was gone. 

You looked up just in time to see him shove Charlie’s bent over figure with his foot, causing Charlie to face plant into the shelves with a surprised “oof!” 

Before he could see you, you ran off, pushing the cart as fast as you could. 

Clint followed after you, laughing like crazy. 

Soon enough, you joined him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BmZPj_uByDW/


	33. Babysitting Groot after he wanders away from Rocket

You grabbed your gun and satchel, grumbling to yourself as you shoved your way out of the bar. You threw your satchel onto your shoulder and stormed off to the inn you were staying at for the night, a stomp in your step

You climbed up the stairs and paced down the hallway, throwing open the door to your room as you got to it. You sighed heavily, mourning the money you had lost gambling. 

You tossed your satchel at the bed, cursing your bad luck. But when the bag hit the bed there was a small squeal, almost too quiet to hear, that stunned you into silence. 

You stared at the bad in astonishment, when it suddenly moved. 

You dropped to the ground and crawled closer, suspiciously eyeing your bag over the bedside, because you knew for a fact the only thing in there was a little bit of your favorite candy from Xandar, which you knew did not move. 

With one finger, you carefully opened the bag, and then ducked away, afraid it might explode, or jump out at you. 

After a few moments of nothing blowing up, or screaming bloody murder, you peeked over the side. 

Sitting with a piece of candy in it's lap, still borrowed in your satchel, was a tiny creature you recognized from copious amounts of teaching with your mother as a Flora Colossus. 

You gasped and pulled it from the bag, grinning. 

The tiny being squirmed in your grip, reaching for his dropped candy. 

“I am Groot!” He cried. You laughed and grabbed the candy, placing it in his small hands. 

You watched as Groot licked at the hard candy with his tiny tongue. 

“Where did you come from, little one?” You asked, setting him down on one of the pillows. 

He watched you with big eyes, gnawing on the candy. “I am Groot.” he mumbled. 

You raised your eyebrows. “I am Groot?”

His eyes widened, filling with tiny tears and he dropped the candy, his mouth still wide open. 

You shook your head wildly, “Whoa, whoa. I don't know what I said but I didn't mean it.” 

Groot nodded and wiped his eyes. “I am Groot.” He said. 

You sighed and picked him up. “I guess you'll have to stay here until I find out where you belong.”

Groot looked up at you, “I am Groot.” 

You pursed your lips. “Right. You're Groot. Now, go to bed. It’s late. We'll find your family in the morning.” You said gently, placing him on the small couch and giving him a   
fresh tissue as a blanket. 

You turned around and quickly changed into something to sleep in, and by the time you turned around, Groot was sleeping soundly, curled up on a pillow with the tissue   
wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BmZQDYNBO_w/


	34. Drax giving you gifts to remind you of Earth

No one ever said Drax was a “good” gift giver. 

But you could tell he always put thought into it. 

He had a habit of just leaving it on your bed, in plain sight so you wouldn't lay on it. (But you still always checked under your pillow after that time you flopped down on your bed, only to shatter a glass Coca-Cola bottle.) 

Tonight, the present was one of the larger ones. It was in the same place every other gift had been, resting propped up on your pillows. You walked over and picked it up, grunting with effort. 

It was a flat tire, old and crusty from the sun, which faded it's color to a dusty gray. 

You smiled, running your thumb over the cracked surface, before rolling it over to you small pile of gifts from Drax in the corner. You rested it against the wall and then took a few steps away to admire your pile. 

The pile consisted of a footstool, and empty milk carton, a very very dead potted plant, seven pencils, two mugs, the right twin to a pair of sandals, the shattered remains of your Coca-Cola bottle, and now, the tire. 

You beamed at the sight of the semi-orderly pile. Sure Drax had no idea what he was giving to you, only that whoever was selling it said it was from Earth, but each item held   
it's own sentimental value, and you appreciated every single one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BmdeprLhcwF/


	35. Waking up in Shuri's lab

As soon as the thick blackness of unconscious faded, you realized you had no idea where you were. This crisp, fresh air was nothing like the field you had been in before, which smelled of hit, dead grass and goats. All you could really tell, was that the surface you were lying on was hard, and cold enough that the cold seem to seep into your clothes.

Your eyes seemed to be crusted shut, and your lips were so dry they were fossilized, you were sure. 

Slowly, you peeled your eyes open. You stared up at a white ceiling for a moment, before you forced yourself to prop yourself up on your elbow. You looked around, taking in your surroundings and frowning. 

You slipped your feet off the metal table and stood up on only slightly shaky legs. You hissed at the number feeling in your legs. Carefully, you shook away the pins and needles until they were feeling normal. Then, slowly, you let yourself leave the support of the table to walk around. 

You absorbed your surroundings in wonder, and knew that you had never been in a place like this. Hesitantly, you reached out to place your hand on an empty table to support yourself. 

“Careful,” a soft voice said behind you. 

You whirled to face the speaker, and stared in awe at Princess Shuri, who was smiling at you. 

“Welcome back Y/N. I was beginning to worry you were never going to wake. I need that table for my work you know.” She said teasingly. 

You looked over at the table you were asleep on and then back at her. “I'm sorry,” you murmured, looking at your feet. 

Shuri laughed gently and patted your shoulder. “No harm done. there's no blood stains, so there's no issues.” She explained. 

You bit your lip, “What happened, Shuri?” 

She blinked and then shrugged. “Oh just training gone wrong. You got hit with a stray spear. You had nothing I couldn't handle. You should be able to leave right now.” She said, waving her hand. 

You swallowed and nodded your head before turning to walk to the door. Then, realizing how rude you where being, you turned back around. “Shuri?”

She looked over. “Hm?”

“Thank you.” You said. 

Shush smiled, “Anything for you, Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BmdeQdbBNSp/


	36. Bruce asking you to dinner

You could feel Bruce’s eyes on you, watching you write down notes. You elected to ignore him and instead kept writing down your notes, careful to categorize and label everything. 

After a few minutes, you asked him for the next data point. He stumbled over himself, barely stammering out and answer. 

You sighed and set down your pencil before spinning around your chair to look at him. He had a blush on his cheeks, and he was scratching his neck and gnawing on his lip, his eyes downcast.

“Dr. Banner,” You said. 

Bruce looked up at the sound of you saying his name and blushed a shade darker when he saw you looking at him, which you didn't think would be possible, but low and behold, he was blushing a shade of deep maroon. 

“Dr. Banner, what's wrong?” You asked, watching him. 

He paled and looked away. “Oh, nothing. Nothing is wrong.” 

You raised your eyebrows at him, not even slightly falling for his lie. 

He sighed when he saw your face and clasped his hands together. “Alright, I'm not alright.” He gave in.

You nodded your head. “And what's wrong?” You asked. 

“Well, I-I,” He stammered and then stopped. He took a deep breath and then looked into your eyes. “I was wondering if you'd want to go to dinner with me.” He gushed out, speaking so fast you could barely understand him. 

Now it was your turn to blush. You laughed quietly at yourself and then smiled. “Yes, Bruce. I'd love to go.” 

He relaxed his shoulders and let out a breath. “Good. Thank you, Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BmdhEFgBe1Q/


	37. Loki being jealous of someone flirting with you

Even from across the room, you could feel Loki’s scowl. He was glaring at Dr, Meurer, some surgeon sitting across from you in the lounge. Tony had invited him over, not because he liked him, but rather because he liked the rather generous donation the doctor had just given to Stark Industries. You hadn’t been to excited for the intrusion of privacy of the home you all shared but at the time you didn’t say anything because you were sure he wouldn’t bother you. 

You were wrong. 

Now you sat on the couch, uncomfortably waving off wave after wave of flirting, while searching desperately for Tony, who had disappeared after Dr. Meurer arrived. 

You cleared your throat, interrupting the doctor, “I’m sorry Dr. Meurer, but I’m afraid I have to-” 

“Please,” Meurer interrupted, “Call me Jessie,” He reached across the table and took your hand, smiling.

You cringed away from his touch. “No, thank you. I prefer Dr. Meurer.” 

Jessie frowned and pulled their hand away. “Come on, Y/N. Don’t be like that. We can be friends, you and I.”

You got to your feet, shaking your head. “I’m really busy, Doctor. I have to go.” You turned to walk away, but Jessie grabbed your wrist. 

“Stay,” Jessie purred, running their thumb up and down your pulse point. 

You inhaled, about to disagree, when suddenly Jessie was being shoved away from you so hard that the chair he was sat in tipped backward and fell. 

You gasped and jumped away, looking to the culprit of the shove - Loki - who now stood beside you, glowering down at the doctor.

“How dare you speak to her like that. Have some respect.” Loki hissed. 

Dr. Meurer sat up, eyes wide. “What? I-”

“Don't you dare speak,” Loki growled. He reached down and grabbed the doctor by their collar, yanking them up and dragging them off to the door. 

“Loki! Where are you going?” You asked, taking a few hesitant steps toward him. You has seen Loki mad, and you wanted nothing to do with getting in between him and his   
target. 

Loki grinned an mischievous spark was in his eye, still gripping the doctor's collar. “I'm going to make sure they get a lesson they never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bm84SwphLbP/


	38. Meeting Spiderman without knowing he's Peter

Walking down the streets of Queens alone at 11:40 wasn't exactly how you planned to spend your Tuesday night, but hey here you were. You shuffled down the street, half awake. After falling asleep at the bus stop, you had missed the school bus, since nobody had bothered to wake you up.

You had just wrapped your arms around yourself, wishing you had packed a jacket when you saw a flash of red and heard a loud clatter, followed by a loud, “Ow!”

You sound on your heel, searching for the culprit of the sound. You saw nothing, so you stepped forward and peered around the corner of the alley. 

You could see a bunch of trash cans that had fallen over, and right in the middle was someone in a bright red suit. 

You stared, eyes wide as the person groaned and rose to their feet.

You were shocked to realize you recognized them. The hero, Spiderman, was popping up everywhere lately, a new superhero to admire. The brilliant red and black suit. The web like stripes. You were confident it was him. 

Before you could stop yourself, you gasped loudly. You clapped your hand over your mouth, but the damage was already done. 

Spiderman turned and stared at you. 

For a moment, you were completely frozen in place. And the you where bolting down the street blindly, not even caring where you where going. 

You heard Spiderman call, “Hey, wait!” And heard the loud clatter of the trash cans, which you assumed was him stumbling over them in his effort to pursue you. 

Why where you running in the first place? You didn't have any real reason to. But still, your feet flew on the pavement, slapping loudly on the cement. 

You where free for a moment longer until something slammed into you from behind, and then you were flying through the air with only a hand holding tightly to your wrist to keep you up. 

You looked down at the sidewalk that was getting farther and farther away and wailed in fear. 

Suddenly, you were landing harshly on the top of a tall brick apartment complex, your apartment complex actually. You fell onto your knees and scrambled away from the edge.   
You turned and stared at Spiderman, who had grabbed you, “Why the hell did you do that?” you panted, breathless. 

Spiderman knelt in front of you, no doubt trying to not be intimidating. “I just didn't want you to run away.” 

You stared at him, still trying to catch your breath. After a moment of silence, Spiderman said, “Why are you out here anyway?” 

You shrugged your shoulders and dropped your gaze. “I just missed my bus is all.” 

“You missed the school bus?” He asked. How he knew you were in high school, you didn't bother to ask.

“Yeah. I fell asleep at the bus stop.” 

You heard his barely stifled chuckled and frowned. You got to your feet quickly. “Well thanks for bringing me here, Spiderman.” You said, walking over to the edge of the   
building. You knew you could get in your bedroom window, as you had climbed up onto the roof from it before. 

“Where are you-”

Before he could finish, you dropped down and climbed into your bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bm9G0ZbBQuf/


	39. Getting mad at Steve because he babies you

“Did you get a jacket, Y/N?”

“Yes, Steve.” 

“Good. We don't want you getting a cold. Did you eat breakfast?”

“Yes, Steve.”

“Did you finish that speech last night?”

“Yes, Steve, I did.”

“Did you make sure to pack enough ammo?”

“Yes, I did.” 

“Did you-”

 

You whirled around, hands on your hips. “Steve!”

He turned and looked at you, eyebrows raised. “Yes?” 

“You're doing it again.”

He frowned, his eyes as innocent as can be. “Doing what?” 

You rolled your eyes and walked over to him, placing your hands on his chest. “You're babying me.” 

“Oh. I didn't mean to.”

You sighed and parted his chest. “You're constantly doing it, Steve. Literally every second of the day.”

Steve frowned at you. “No I don't.”

You huffed out a breath, “Yes you do. You're more like my mother than anything.”

He looked honestly shocked by your words. “Your mother? What do you-”

“I mean, you literally asked me if I wore a jacket so I don't catch a cold.”

Steve shrugged, “So what?”

“So that's what my mom does. Well, what she should do. You're more responsible about it, to be honest.” 

Steve shrugged, “Then aren't a better at caring for you?”

You frowned, “I never thought of it like that. It just feels like you don't trust me.” 

“Don't trust you?” Steven laughed, “Please! I trust you with my life.”

You bit your lip, “So I'm just being dumb?”

Steve shook his head, “Of course not. If you don't like it I'll stop it.”

You sighed in relief, “Good. I'm glad.” 

Steve cupped your cheek and smiled sweetly, running his thumb over your cheekbone. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bm9gGVyBeSy/


	40. Meeting Gamora in a bar

You sat on your stool and sipped at the drink the tender of the bar had given you. You hadn't exactly ordered it, but at this point, you deserved a free drink. 

As you stared off at the wall, savoring the burn in your throat, the stool beside you scraped across the floor, and someone sat down. You looked over and were shocked to see a ferociously attractive woman leading forward on her arm to look at you. 

“Hey,” she murmured, just loud enough to be heard over the brawl behind you. She fluttered her fingers, her eyes half lidded in a sleepy kind of flirtation 

You laughed, trying to fight away your nervousness. “Hey there.”

She smiled and laid her hand on your thigh. “Why so lonely? Drinking alone is no fun. Drink with me instead.” 

You grinned and raised your hand, ordering another round of drinks.

Before you knew it, 12 rounds and an hour had passed. You and the woman, Gamora, you had learned, were deep in a discussion mainly about the dangers of bars, when she suddenly seemed to shy away from your gaze. 

She stretched and yawned, “I think I'm gonna go now.” She stood, leaving no room for convincing her to stay, no problem, your tongue felt thick and heavy, and you knew you wouldn't be able to slur out a reason to stay anyway. She leaned forward and picked your cheek. “I'm sure glad your wallet is as bottomless as it is, otherwise I wouldn't have been as friendly.” she purred in your ear. 

You raised your eyebrows, your brain too thick with alcohol to process her words, and watched as she sashayed out of the bar. 

Letting out a deep breath, you scratched your head and looked at the glasses on the counter. yikes. 

Ten. Fifteen. Twenty. 

Twenty four empty glasses littered the counter. You swallowed hard and pawed at your pocket for some units to pay for the drinks. 

It was at this point you realized your pockets where bone dry, completely empty. But you could remember grabbing something so you could pay, tucking it into your back pocket. You checked again. Nothing. 

Your mouth fell open. “She robbed me!” You gasped, turning to stare at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BnU1M9VBGgW/


	41. Blaming Thor for the destruction of Asgard

Two weeks. Two weeks had passed since almost every friend, almost all your family, had been brutally slain on the destruction of Asgard, your only home. 

Over the days you had been lost in space, you found yourself in the comfort of other more… Questionable asgardians. They preached that it was Thor’s fault that Asgard had fallen, that he could have defeated Hela easily if he had actually tried. A few even said he had asked Loki to cut his eye out, just to make it look like he had actually confronted Hela. 

At first, you had been reluctant to believe it. But now? It was hard to believe it wasn't true.

You wiped your eyes and sniffed. You had just recently been lost in memories, which caused the grieving tears to start for the millionth time. 

Luckily, you had found a closet very close by, and had hidden yourself inside, not wanting anyone to see your tears. 

Now you were sure you were done, so you slowly opened the door and stepped into the hallway. You looked around and, seeing no one, stepped forward, and ran right into the burly chest that had just rounded the corner. 

You stumbled back, only to have your arm caught by a strong hand, steadying you. 

You looked up into the face of the very person you were just thinking bad about. 

Thor smiled down at you, his eye kind. “Y/N,” he said, “Are you well?” 

Your face lit up crimson. “Yes!” You forced out, “Yes, I'm fine.” 

Just looking at him, all your negative thoughts melted away. How could someone do kind be cruel in any way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BnU5pTHhjsq/


	42. Trying to care for NAtasha's wounds after she's injured in battle

You slid on the gravel, ignoring the way it bit and tore into your palms. You scrambled under the fallen building to Natasha, who had been inside the building just before it had collapsed. 

“Natasha!” You yelled, digging viciously through the rubble to find her. 

After a moment of terrible silence, you heard her scream out your name. Close. 

Finally, you tossed a pile out of the way and saw her. 

You instantly started digging, ignoring the broken glass missed into the rubble. All that mattered was Natasha. 

Finally, she was out. 

You helped her out of the gravel, wincing at the red on her body. You set her down on a wooden slab that was mostly clean and looked her up and down. 

“Where is the-”

“My side,” Natasha hissed through her teeth. “Left side.” 

You eased her shirt out of the way, hiding in disgust as you saw the wound. “it's not good, Nat.”

She shook her head, gulping in air. “I know. I'm gonna need a new kidney,” she laughed weakly. 

“I can patch it up,” you murmured, “but you're gonna have to hold still. 

Natasha nodded slightly, eyelids drooping. She laced her finger through yours and then pulled your hand you her mouth. She really brushed her lips against your knuckles and nodded. 

“Go ahead,” she whispered. 

Over the next five minutes, you carefully bandaged her wound. She was so silent, laying there with her eyes closed, unmoving, that you checked her pulse almost 40 times. 

When you finally finished, you tapped her hand, to which she opened one eye. 

“I'm going to take you to get actual medical help now. I'm gonna try to carry you. Don't move.”

She nodded and you pulled her up into your arms. You carefully climbed out of the destroyed building, petting her hair with blood stained hands and whispering, “You're safe   
now. It's okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BnU_CZ4hdFY/


	43. Bucky speaking Russian to you without knowing you're fluent in it

“дорогая!” You smiled and set down your book, looking up to see Bucky standing in the doorway, beaming as he held the groceries to his chest. You had grown quite used to hearing the Russian word when he was referring to you, as he had done it for almost as long as you had known him. 

“Welcome home.” You said, standing up and walking over to him. 

Carefully, you took some of the groceries from his arms and set them down on the counter. 

“How was the store?” You quizzed as you unloaded the bag, your eyes lifted to look at Bucky. He shrugged his shoulders and started putting away the things that belonged in the refrigerator. 

You chuckled and started putting things away yourself. “And how was work?” 

“Like it usually is. All I wanted was to come home to you.” 

You laughed quietly, reaching up to put away the salt. “Sounds like you, old man.” 

Even without seeing him, you knew he had rolled his eyes. You looked over to see him clutching a cluster of delicate plums in his hands, while he looked for a place to put them. 

See, Bucky had a bad habit of just...shoving the food in the fridge without checking to see if it would fit. You had been trying to help him start fixing it, in exchange for your promise to stop watching as much TV. 

Setting down the flour you were holding, you walked over to help. 

“Let me,” you murmured, taking the plums from his hand and putting them away. 

You could feel his eyes on you the whole time, so when you finished your turned to meet them, ready for a challenge.

But his eyes were kind, loving. He tucked a hair behind you ear and said, almost too quietly to hear, “я люблю тебя.” 

You smiled at him and said, “я тоже тебя люблю.”

His eyes widened and he stared at you. “You can speak Russian?”

You shrugged nonchalantly. “Of course I can. Natasha's been teaching me ever since I met her.” 

Bucky just stared at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bn5Cr3VBFDC/
> 
> Russian: 1-Darling; 2-I love you; 3-I love you too  
> ^according to Google translate, it could be wrong


	44. Helping Nebula repair herself

You sat silently, waiting, a toolbox by your side and a screwdriver in your hand. After a particularly horrible heist during which Nebula was almost taken apart and sold, which had ended with you putting her back together, you and Nebula had gotten quite close. 

Now, every once in a while, she would drag herself down to your room, asking for you to fix some new mechanical malfunction. You both knew she could fix herself easily, but the company was wonderful for both of you.

As you thought of her, you heard the low scraping sound of something being dragged across the hall. You sat patiently, waiting for her knock. 

Oh, and there it was. You stood, walking to the door and pulling it open for her. Nebula stood in the doorframe, eyes downcast. Her robotic foot was dragging limply behind her, barely hanging onto her leg by that thin red wire that connected them. 

You pursed your lips. “Hm. So that's what we're dealing with today?” 

Nebula nodded, her eyes still down. 

“Well, alright. Come in.” You hummed, opening the door for her. 

She shuffled in. Or, well, as best as you can shuffle with only one working leg. 

Nebula plopped down on the bed and pulled her foot up beside her, wincing. 

You closed the door gently behind you and walked over to her, grabbing a screwdriver. 

“Let's get started, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bn5C49QhO4W/


	45. Waking up in Thor's arms

The sunlight from the half opened blinds stretched long over the bedroom where you were laying, lighting up your eyelids and waking you from a dark, dreamless sleep. 

Slowly, so slowly, you blinked your eyes open. 

Thor was laying only a few inches from you, eyes still closed and his hair fanned over the pillow. His lips were slightly parted, his breaths deep and even.

A smile tugged at your lips. His arms were wrapped tightly around you, cradling you to his chest, just as they had been last night. 

You hummed happily and stretched out your legs, feeling the delicious burn of a morning stretch. Sighing happily, you buried your face in Thor's chest once more. 

You laid there for quite a while, running your fingers over the dips and swells on Thor's body, the muscle contour over tight, tan skin. 

As of now, nothing in this world could make you want to get out of bed. Nothing could get you to untangle yourself from Thor's warm, strong embrace to pull on scratchy clothes   
and shoes. It was so much nicer in bed. 

As lost in your mind as you where, you almost missed when the pleasant pressure of Thor's hand moveung from the small of your back to the nape of your neck, his fingers coming through your hair, scratching at your scalp. 

You purred happily, yawning into the daylight air. 

Thor chuckled and pressed his lips to your forehead, smiling against your skin. 

“Hail, Y/N. Good morning.” He whispered, his voice still holding the rumble of newly awakened vocal cords. 

You hummed in response, stretching out your arms to wrap around his neck. 

Thor pulled away to look into your eyes, his brilliant blue eyes bittersweet. “Plans? You said you had plans.” Ah. That's why then. He didn't want to get up either. 

You shrugged your shoulders, who needed work anyway and rested your hand on his hip. “I don't think I have the energy to get up.”

Thor laughed quietly, obviously agreeing. “Aye, I think I could lie here until the end of the nine realms.” 

You smiled up at him. “Why don't we try it out?”

This time, his laugh was the real, genuine laugh you loved, the laugh that made him throw his head back, eyes so squinty from smiling you couldn't see them. 

You beamed as he petted your back, taking deep breaths to calm his laughter. “I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bn5DOEtBAs5/


	46. Being assigned a mission with Steve after a bad breakup

You sat at the outdoor table in front of the small, cozy café, tapping your fingers on the dark stained wood impatiently. When Fury gave you this mission, it took three days and the combined efforts of the entirety of S.H.I.E.L.D to convince you to accept. You had made a clear effort that you never again wanted to work with the Avengers again. Most of all Steve Rogers. 

You had gotten along incredibly with them for the first 6 months. Too well, actually. 

So when Steve dumped your heart into a ditch and ran over it with his stupid motorcycle, you had told Fury you never wanted to deal with the likes of him ever again. 

Your request had been obeyed for the better part of three months. And then… And then this striped motherfucker specifically asked for your help during this mission. 

Sighing, you put your face in your palm. Currently, you were waiting for Tony to meet with you, since you were hoping you could arrange with him a way you avoid his patriot of a captain. If anyone understood where you were coming from, Tony did. 

But lo and behold, the person that got out of the limo that pulled up in front of the café, was none other than Steve Rogers. 

He was dressed casually, in a white t-shirt and denim jeans. He glanced around, and when he spied you, sitting dumbstruck at a table, he smiled. He had the audacity to just smile at you. 

You were up before he could move a step closer. Without hesitation, you turned on your heel and started to walk off. 

Steve caught your elbow and pulled you into his chest. 

You whirled, yanking it out of his grip. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could you had your gun out and pressed against his chest.

“Don't you dare touch me,” you snarled, “Or I will shoot you.”

Steve’s shoulders slumped. “Y/N. I wanted to-”

“Apologize?” You interrupted, laughing bitterly. “No apology is going to fix what you did.”

Steve grabbed your shoulder, “Y/N, please. I didn't mean it.” 

You clicked off the safety on your gun and pressed it more insistently against his heart. Steve took the hint and released you. He looked down at his feet. 

“I made a mistake.” He murmured

You scoffed, “Yeah, so did I. Letting myself date you in the first place.” 

You turned to go and this time, he didn't stop you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BoFIS35h0MA/


	47. A quiet night in with Natasha

You purred softly as you slipped into the hot bath, letting it soak into your muscles and ease your soreness. Your back popped softly and you sighed happily. 

Leaning your head back against the rim of the tub, you closed your eyes and waited. 

You and Natasha had been waiting months for this week off, a few days just with each other. 

Natasha had gone out to buy some champagne, so you had set out the champagne glasses, turned on some quiet music, drew a bubble bath and then slipped into the water, making sure to save space for her. 

You listened to the soft acoustic pouring through the stereo until you heard the door open. 

You didn't bother to call for her, she would find you eventually. 

And she did. 

You didn't notice her come in, and you didn't know until she murmured, “What a beautiful thing to come home to.” You opened your eyes and looked over to see her leaning against the door frame, lit only by the flickering candlelight. 

You smiled. “Come join me, Nat.” 

She smiled and walked over, two champagne filled glasses in her hands. She handed them to you as she slowly stripped off her clothes and tossed them into a hamper. 

She looked wonderful, as always, a perfect version of a goddess. She took her champagne glass from your hand and you reached out with your newly freehand to hold her hip, running your thumb over her hip bone as she climbed into the tub beside you. 

She sighed contentedly as she slipped in fully, placing her legs over yours. 

You smiled and ran your thumb over her foot, lifting it and pressing a kiss on her ankle. 

Natasha rolled her eyes and kicked you in the face, not hard enough to hurt but enough for you to laugh. She reached her glass forward and clinked it against yours. 

“To us,” she purred. 

You smiled, “To us.” You repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BoFMG-bByFF/


	48. Being on vacation with Loki

You dug your toes into the sand, breathing in the smell of the salty sea and hearing the rolling waves. There was nothing quite like the ocean. From beside you, Loki’s footsteps followed. 

Soon, he stood beside you. He looked at the ocean for a few moments before he sniffed distastefully. He padded forward to just a few feet from the shore and spread out his towel. You watched as he planted his umbrella, crawling into the shade as quickly as physically possible. You laughed and ran over, crouching down to peek at him. 

“Are you really going to hide out here the whole time?” You asked, tilting your head. 

Loki nodded, pulling a book out of nothingness. “Absolutely. My skin is much too sensitive for your midgardian sun.” 

You laughed and crawled into the shade beside him. “You should at least try to get in the water.” 

Loki wrinkled up his nose. 

“No, I most definitely will not try to get in the water. The salt will dehydrate me immensely.” 

You snickered and reached into your bag, grabbing some sunscreen. 

You looked over at Loki and waved the bottle, “Will you get my back?” You asked. 

Loki took the bottle from your hands and twirled his finger, motioning for you to turn around. 

You followed his instructions, turning some he cold slather the cold sunscreen on you. 

Loki sighed on your skin, making you shiver, as he started to massage the sunscreen into your skin. 

You sat, waiting patiently as he finished. 

“Alright,” He murmured, kissing your shoulder. “Get out there.” You grinned and stood, running off into the water.

The day went by quickly, filled with you parading around in the water, being extra dramatic because you could feel Loki’s eyes following you almost the whole time and, by the end of it, you were exhausted, starving, and 100% sure you had a sunburn, but absolutely happy. 

You jogged over to Loki and collapsed on your belly onto his legs, sighing happily. Loki petted the back of your thigh and chuckled to himself.

You looked up at him, “What's so funny?” 

Loki shrugged and traced over the sunburn on your back, in a slightly familiar pattern. You frowned at look at the smirk growing on his face. 

Narrowing your eyes, you asked, “What did you do?” 

Loki smiled and held out a mirror, that he had apparently brought, at the perfect angle so you could see the words, “I love Loki” sunburned onto your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BoFUB23Bd2D/


	49. Finally agreeing to go on a date with Stephen, after months of saying no

“You’re the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and this time I swear I'm being honest.” 

You looked at Stephen over your coffee mug, eyes slightly clouded from the steam, but still, your glare packed just as much exasperation as it would with an actual cloud in the way of your gaze. You set down the mug and looked at him. 

“Saying that is not the way to anyone's heart.” You sighed, leaning back in your chair. 

Stephen raised his eyebrows. “Why not? That was a compliment.”

You rolled your eyes at him, a little dumbfounded as to how a genius doctor could be so ignorant. “You know nothing about people, Stephen.” You said, picking up your mug once more. 

Stephen huffed out a breath. “Well, I still know I'm in love with you.”

“We met a month ago, Stephen.”

He waggled his eyebrows at you. Apparently, you had taken his bait. He sighed dramatically. “Has it really only been a month? I can't imagine my life without you.” 

Honestly, at this point you rolled your eyes so far you could see your brain. “Stephen, I swear to god-” 

“That I'm a blessing? That you're lucky to have me?”

You took a deep breath in through your nose. “Yes,” you muttered. “Yes of course.” 

Stephen grinned, “Does that mean I get a date?”

You stared at him for a couple moments, gripping your mug, before you let a breath out through your teeth. “Sure. I guess it does.” 

Stephen stared at you, shocked. “Wait, really?”

You smiled, “Yes.”

“A date. With me.”

“Yes. Now don't make me change my mind, Strange.” You teased. 

He just blinked. “Are you feeling alright?” He asked, reaching out to press his palm against your forehead, checking for a fever. 

You just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BoLCp8eh9mW/


	50. Hiding in the vents with Clint during a Nerf war at Stark tower

You hoisted yourself into the air vent, slightly breathless from running. You crawled to the right a few feet, cringing at the feeling of cold metal on your palms. 

Unfortunately, you were hindered from any further progress when a hand wrapped around your ankle and yanked you further into the darkness. 

You opened your mouth to scream when a hand clapped over your mouth. 

“Hush! You'll get us both killed!” Clint hissed in your ear. 

You struggled out of his grip and turned to stare at him. He stared back for a moment, and then held out his hand. 

“Truce?” He asked. 

You nodded and took his hand, shaking it. 

Clint let out a relieved breath and leaned back against the vent. “Alright. So, I was thinking was could drop into the living room. Steve is behind the Sofa, trading shots with   
Thor, who's in the kitchen. Natasha is… Somewhere. Tony is in the hallway below, looking for you. I got Bruce out the second it started so no harm there.” He shrugged. 

“So we get Tony first, then I take out Thor, you get Steve? And then we'll both hunt for Nat.”

Clint nodded. “And if it's only us left, you win. Shoot me.” 

You raised your eyebrows. “Why? Don't you want to win?”

He shrugged. “I won the water balloon fight last week.”

“No, Nat did.”

He huffed. “Oh hush. Let's just go.” He quietly opened the vent. 

“One,” He breathed out. 

“Two,” You whispered.

“Three!” You cried together. Then you both jumped down together to put your plan in motion. 

You and Clint stormed down the hallway, taking down a shocked Tony in a matter of moments. You laughed and high fived Clint as Tony sighed and shook his head. “Good job,”   
he congratulated. “Nice team work.” 

Clint shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “Oh you know us, Stark. Always itching to team up.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Oh get on with it. I'm sure you two will win now.” 

Once more, you and Clint ran off, ducking behind structure capable of shelter, checking for enemies, and then going on. 

When you got to the living room, Steve and Thor were so occupied with each other that they didn't even notice you come in. 

You looked at Clint, who nodded. 

Together, you snuck forward, hiding out of sight. 

When you were close enough to take them out by surprise, Clinton burst out and shot Steve in the stomach with his nerf bow (the topic has already been discussed if it was fair to give him a bow or not. You yourself had said it was okay. You were glad you had now.)

Steve’s jaw dropped. He looked at his arm and then at Clint, who just grinned. 

Thor jumped up, pistol aimed at Clint's chest. Now it was your turn. Before he could fire anything, you shot him in the thigh from behind the coffee table. 

Thor looked at you and then laughed merrily. 

“Wonderful!” He announced. “You are a formidable foe, Y/N.” He said, helping you to your feet. 

Bruce, who had been sitting on the couch reading during the chaos, clapped quietly. “Good job, guys. You did great together.”

You shrugged, blushing a bit from all the praise. “Thanks guys. But it's all thanks to Clint, really.” 

Clint rolled his eyes and smacked your shoulder. 

“Nah,” he said, “She's lying.” 

Steve chuckled and folded his arms. “Even so, shouldn't you be hunting for Nat?”

“Oh yeah!” Clint laughed, bonking himself on the head. “We should be. Come on, Y/N.”

You set off to find Natasha. You and Clint walked down the hallway silently, checking every door, every room, searching for her. 

You were feeling a little paranoid, like someone was watching you, when suddenly, from behind you, you heard a barrel click. You turned to the wall beside you and saw a nerf bullet stuck to the wall. 

You and looked at Natasha, your finger already on the trigger of your Nerf pistol. Her double barreled gun stared right back at you.

“I thought you never miss,” You laughed, breathless. 

Natasha shrugged, grinning mischievously. “I don't.” 

Your eyes widened. You looked to the side once more, you saw the second nerd bullet stuck to Clint’s shoulder. 

Your own bullet hit right in the middle of Natasha’s forehead. 

“I win,” You whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BoLG_N0hhL3/


	51. Being Tony's arm candy at a high class party

You sighed and tightened your grip on Tony's waist. 

“You know I hate this,” You hissed in his ear,feeling the crowds eyes following your every move. 

Tony smiled to the flashing cameras, his eyes bright. Charming as ever. 

“What's not to like?” He asked, looking at you. 

You rolled your eyes. “The dressing up. The pictures of me that will live forever on the internet. The people watching me.”

Tony’s eyes shone in the dim light. He laughed, “Yes, that's true. But after it all, going home feels so much more worth it.”

You bit your lip. “Yeah, I guess. But I would also appreciate being there right now.” 

He shrugged and turned to pose for another photo. “You'll just have to get over it, I guess.” He said with a grin. 

You opened your mouth to argue, but before you could the woman behind the camera shouted, “Smile!”

You tried to pull on your ‘fancy pictures’ smile, but couldn't seem to. Panic flooded your veins. These pictures would be everywhere. You standing next to Tony, terrified. This was going to ruin both of your lives. Oh god, Tony was going to lose his job, his everything. Oh god-

Tony, as if knowing you were freaking out, reached out and squeezed your ass. 

You gasped and coughed out a shocked laugh, an astonished smile on your face. 

There. A smile. Crisis averted. 

As the photographer finished, Tony turned to you, “Tada! Good job!” 

He smiled at him. “I owe you one.”

Tony grinned, his ego even more inflated than usual. “You owe me lots.”

“Yeah, Yeah.” You rolled your eyes and laced your arm into Tony's once more. You took a few steps forward into the party. “But if you ever do that on camera again, I'll be   
forced to kill you.” 

Tony guffawed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BoLKUWkBJn5/


	52. Being unable to recover from a nightmare because Bucky isn't with you

A scream ripped through your throat as you sat bolt upright, clutching your blanket to your chest. You clawed your fingers through your hair, almost ripping it from your sensitive scalp. 

It was pitch black. So dark you thought for a moment you where in some kind of pit. 

Your eyes skittered over the room nervously, trying to take in a figure. Anything. 

Anything but the blood. The screaming. The wailing of all those little children. Limp, seemingly boneless if it weren't for the sharp bends in unnatural places. The ripping-

“Bucky?” You whispered into the dark, cutting off your own thoughts. 

Nothing moved. Nothing groaned into the dark, obviously exhausted. But most importantly, warm, stable arms that you knew could keep you safe weren’t wrapping themselves around you. 

Your face was wet and you screeched like an injured bird as you scratched at your face, searching frantically for whatever cut was bleeding onto your cheeks.

But there was nothing. Nothing but the salty wetness of tears. Nothing injured then. Nothing you had noticed, at least.

“Bucky?!” You cried. 

Still, nothing. You buried your face in the pillows, heaving our great, wracking sobs. 

All alone then. You hadn’t been alone in so long. 

Your mind hissed at you, weak. Weak! 

But then, suddenly, like some kind of angel. The blankets around you lifted, letting in freezing jets of air, and then a warm body slid beside you like a puzzle piece slotting into place. 

“Hush,” He murmured into your hair. “You’re not alone. I was just eating some waffles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Box9W1FnRBs/


	53. Loki explaining he loves you after you hear him denying it

Sobs shook your shoulders as you ungracefully shoved your belongings into a bag. You knew you had only a few moments until Loki was in the room, demanding you give him the chance to explain himself. But honestly? Hearing the conversation between him and Thor was more than enough. You hadn’t honestly meant to pry on their conversation, but who wouldn't listen in when they heard their significant other talking to someone they’re close with about whether or not they loved you?

You had listened quietly, tucked behind a corner with an ear turned toward them as you picked at a loose thread in your shirt. 

Thor quizzed Loki in his usual banter, tripping over Loki’s occasional comments like a newborn deer. You had covered your mouth with a hand, trying not to laugh. 

But when Loki had huffed out a scoff after Thor asked him if he loved you, muttering, “No… Y/N is just… very kind.”

In that moment, you thought your heart was going to explode from the pressure that was suddenly on it. You swallowed back tears and bolted down the hallway, trying to   
ignore the fact that you had absolutely just given away your position just too flee to your room.

Suddenly, just as you predicted, Loki was in the room, slamming open the door. 

“Y/N!” He cried, walking into the room at a brisk pace. 

You scrubbed at your eyes, sniffling as you shoved the last of your things into your bag. 

“Y/N,” He repeated, softer this time. “Y/N, are you well?”

You turned to look at him, your bag clutched in your hand. “Tell me Loki,” You hissed, “If you don’t love me, why am I even here? Why have you been telling me you love me if it’s all a lie?”

Loki flexed his jaw and stared you down. “You’re here because I do love you.” He sighed and crossed his arms. “You know how I get when Thor asks me questions.” 

You shook your head and sighed, pushing past him. “Yes, of course I do.”

Loki grabbed your arm, turning you to face him. “Y/N, don’t do this. Don’t leave. I need you.” 

You yanked your arm again, narrowing your eyes. “Why don’t you go rant about it to someone you love, huh?” Turning on your heel, you walked out of the room, leaving him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Box9gDVneMn/


	54. Waking up to find Sam gone and freaking out

You stretched your arm out over the sheets, yawning hugely. 

“Sam, I thought I told you to throw away that stupid clock. You know I hate those stupid radio hosts. They don’t sound like normal people.”

You laid with your eyes closed, comeback already ready to go. But he didn’t answer. You frowned and reached across over to his side of the bed. Finding it empty and cold, you sat up, a bit worried, to look around the room. 

It was no longer dark, thanks to the light streaming in through the windows, and you definitely couldn’t see him. 

Slowly, you slipped from your bed, padding down the hallway, looking for him with an anxiety rising in your chest. It was freezing cold, and you shivered, wrapping your arms around yourself. The anxiety along with the freezing cold floor made you feel as though it was finally getting to the time of the year when things start to cool down. 

You walked past the couch, still trying to really wake up. Then as you rounded the corner, you saw Sam in the kitchen… Along with two people you had never seen in your life. 

You stared at them, from the large to the blond man to the gorgeous redhead, and then looked to Sam, who still had his back to you. 

The woman caught your eye almost immediately, as if she knew you were coming. She smiled kindly and then looked back to the blond man, who was still speaking. 

You shifted uneasily, trying to ignore the fact that you were still in your pajamas. Clearing your throat, you said, “Uhm, Sam? Who is this?”

He turned to look at you, spatula still in hand, and laughed. “Oh. Just some...friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Box96uynAYx/


	55. Peter teaching you how to fly his ship

“Whoa!” Peter shrieked, grabbing hold of his own wheel. He yanked on the wheel in his hands, forcing the ship upward, which naturally made the canopy of trees you had been previously getting steadily, dangerously closer, turned into the view of the horizon. 

Peter released the controls with one hand to press his palm against his heart. “Oh Jesus, I thought you were gonna kill us both for a second there.” He panted. 

You swallowed hard, eyes wide as you stared at him. Honestly, you had thought that too. “Well I didn't so, you're welcome.”

“Thank you,” Peter automatically said, before he realized what he was saying. Then he hurt out, “Whoa, wait! I was the one who saved us!”

You opened your mouth, trying to force your tongue to stop sticking to the roof of your mouth. “Yeah, but I'm the reason we needed saving so I'm the one to thank.”

Peter glared at you for a second before he hugged out a breath. “Yeah, whatever.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mp3 player. He waved it in front of your face for a moment, which was incredibly distracting, considering he had left you with full control of the ship even though the one time you had flown it before was two minutes ago and you had both almost died. 

You swatted the device away and he snickered. 

“What we need,” he grinned, “is some calming music, to keep you focused.” 

He plugged in the mp3 player and a melodic, cheerful tune began to flow out of the speakers. 

You barely kept back a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BpTbBlvnyrg/


	56. Natasha disguising herself to see you again

You sipped at your coffee with a firm grasp on the mugs handle. Your eyes dropped heavily and you sighed out loud, wishing you were in bed. Honestly, there was no place you'd rather be. Even this cozy cafe, which you had found out about a few days ago, wasn't your ideal place. It was quaint, small and warm, with wonderful music and incredibly comfortable couches, but it still wasn't being asleep in your bed. 

“Anything else I can help you with?” Your waitress asked, appearing out of nowhere like she always did. 

You hissed and jumped, like always, spilling some of your hot coffee onto the table in the process.

The waitress, already in the routine you had started on Tuesday, dropped down and started to mop at the coffee on the table. 

“Fuck,” you sighed. “I'm so sorry. I know I said yesterday was the last time.” 

The waitress just smiled and stood once more, her eyes bright in a way you hadn't seen in years. That same, special way that always made your heart flutter. 

Your eyes widened as they flickered over her face, searching it for and signs you recognized. Annnnnd, there!

The cheekbones. Her cheekbones where the same ones you remembered tracing your thumbs over as you pressed kissed against soft, perfect lips. 

“Natasha…” You cooed, reaching for her hand. 

Natasha looked paralyzed for a second before she sighed and slid into the seat across from you. She reached up and picked her wig from her head, allowing her red hair to spill out in gorgeous waves. 

“Of course you knew.” She sighed, reaching out to stroke your knuckles. “I should have known you would know.” 

You smiled and tilted your head at her, “What can I say? I know you better than anyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BpTbtGlnZuw/


	57. Scott flirting with you during a battle

Just as you where certain you were never going to land, your hip slammed into the concrete beneath you so hard you where certain the entire left side of your body would be black with bruises within minutes. 

You couldn't keep in the groan that slipped out of your mouth as you sat up, holding your head and you squeezed your eyes shut, begging it to stop the spinning behind your eyes to a minimum. 

“Hey! You okay?”

You opened your eyes slowly at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. Only to see one, two, three men that looked exactly the same coming towards you. Red and silver suit with a helmet that reminded you of a gas mask. 

You shook your head fiercely, trying to force it to clear, and when you looked back, the three men had become only one. 

“I don't think we've met,” said the man, crouching in front of you and extending his hand to help you up. “I'm Scott. Well, Antman.” 

You stared at him critically for a second before placing your hand in his. “Y/N…” You said, a little uncertain about him. He helped you to your feet, and when he was certain you were steady, his mask opened and he beamed at you, his eyes shining with glee. “I have to say, Y/N, you're incredibly beautiful.” 

Oh. Greeeeat. One of those guys. You squared your jaw and yanked your hand out of his grip. You'd had to deal with enough of those guys. “Yeah, Nice.” You muttered, already heading back toward the giant robot embedded in the street only 200 feet from you, tossing Avengers the it was juggling.

Scott was beside you in mere moments, beaming at you. “So what do you say we go to coffee sometime?” He asked. 

You rolled your eyes so hard you nearly missed the car flying at you and were smashed to pudding by the large truck. Fortunately, you dove to the side in the three second window between walking and pudding. 

You pulled yourself to your feet and stared at the road where you had been standing with Scott moments ago only to find him completely gone. 

So he was the pudding then. You swallowed hard and walked toward the truck. But no, he wasn't there either. 

You turned around to check once more, and yelped in terror when suddenly Scott was in front of you, as real as he had been moments ago. His mask opened once more, and he grinned at you. 

“How do you feel about chinese food?” He teased. 

Your eyes widened and you pointed behind him. “Car!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post


	58. Being the queen of Wakanda

You shrugged on your jacket; a silky piece gifted to you by your dear husband, it hugged your skin in the most perfect way, showing off every curvature of your skin. Pursuing your lips, you turned right and left in front of the mirror, trying vainly to decide if you actually liked the way it looked on you. 

Huffing out a breath, you started to pull it off, when you were stopped by hands on your shoulders. 

“Don't,” T’challa's soothing voice purred as he kissed the top of your head. “It looks wonderful on you.” 

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms as you stared at yourself in the golden framed mirror. “I'm not so sure,” You insisted. “I think that I prefer no jacket.” 

T'challa settled his chin on your shoulder, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Why?” 

“I just prefer the way the sleeves look on their own.” You responded. 

You turned to face him, putting your hand on his chest to push him away a few inches. 

“Which one?” You asked, holding onto the jacket. “This?” You spun around to show him all the angles of the jacket, and then took it off. “Or this?” 

T'challa furrowed his brows. “I think that you look beautiful either way.” 

You laughed lightly as he pressed a kiss to your forehead to finish his statement. 

“Yeah, yeah. But which one?” You pressed, looking into his eyes.

T’challa glanced from the discarded jacket to your face, eyes indecisive, and then sighed out, “ No jacket.” 

You nodded, a smirk of a smile on your Face. “Good. Thank you.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. 

After a moment, you pulled away, placing your forehead against his, a smile on your face. 

“Mm…” He sighed. “Do we have to go? Perhaps we can just… Stay here all night.” 

You laughed and took his hands. “No, my king. I'm afraid I didn't spend all this time getting ready for nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post


	59. Realizing Peter is eavesdropping on you as you talk about your crush

Lowering your eyes, you shuffled your feet in the fresh soil, staining your favorite (but already ruined) sneakers. “I don't know,” You forced out. “There's too many people at our school to decide.” 

Really, you knew you would be asked this question, and it was exactly the reason you didn't want to come to this whole… Get together. 

“Well,” You sighed. “I guess there's-”

Before the eager ears of your friends could hear what you had to say, the branches of the large tree above you gave a threatening crack that echoed along the houses around you, making all your companions scattered like mice, shrieking. 

You looked up at the tree, mouth open in shock. 

“What the hell?” You whispered under your breath. You stared for a moment longer, and then gasped as you saw something move in the blanket of leaves. 

You ran to the trunk and started up it in half an instant, even though you knew it probably was a bad idea, recalling that crack from earlier. 

By the time you had mastered the right-left motion of your hands, they were already scarred from the rough bark of the tree biting into your palms. Eventually, you did reach high enough to look through the leaves above where you had been sitting. And then you spotted it:

A human form crouched on a branch. 

You scrambled to get closer to it. “Hey!” You hissed, “What are you doing?!”

The future looked at you, and the light was just enough to let you see their face. 

Your jaw dropped as your eyes met. “Peter?” You gasped. “What are you doing up here?” 

Peter was blushing furiously. “oh, nothing! Really, I just wanted to look around.” 

“Well you better get down!” You warned, “The tree made this-” Suddenly you stopped, as you thought over his statement. Your eyes narrowed at him. “Wait a second. You just   
happened to be up here when we were talking about our crushes?” 

Peter swallowed hard and nodded his head. “Uhm.Y-yeah.” 

You shook your head. “Peter, there's no way you-” 

Once again, you were interrupted by a crack, but this time, you could feel the branch move beneath you, and could literally see the branch Peter was sitting on tipping vertically. 

“Whoa!” You cried, reaching out to grab him. He scrambled up beside you, and together you watched the branch he was sitting on moments before plummet to the ground. 

Your eyes met as you stared each other, terrified. 

“Oh my god,” Peter stammered. 

“Yeah, agreed. Let's get down.” 

Peter nodded in agreement, and you went together, his eavesdropping already forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bp5ov4Pn8Ck/


	60. Defending Gamora while in prison

Even from across the cafeteria, you could hear Tiny spitting harsh words at the daughter of Thanos. He was snarling in rage, spitting enough to spray even you. You watched as he slammed his hand on the table in front of her. She didn't even flinch. 

You rose from your seat that moment he raised his hand. 

You had met plenty daughters of supervillains, considering who you were, and most of the time, they only went along when survival depended on it. You could Tell Gamora was nothing more than one of the many Thanos enslaved, no matter how high up in the system she was. 

You waltzed across the cafeteria, ignoring the eyes on you. Your shiv was hidden in your palm until you were only four pages from Tiny. 

Placing your hand off his shoulder, you looked up at him. His eyes met yours and his lips pulled tight. 

“Y/N? What is it? Did you want a piece of her too? Gotta say her reputation was a let down. This-”

Before he could finish, you said your shiv deep into the skin just above his clavicle. 

His face paled and he folded forward, clutching his chest in pain. You planted your foot against his rear, shoving him forward. 

“Leave her the hell alone, Tiny. If anybody here is disappointment, it's you.” 

Ignoring the cat calls from the other prisoners, you sat beside Gamora. Her eyes found yours, and they were shining with gratitude. 

“Are you alright?” You asked, looking at the fist shaped mark in her mashed potatoes. 

Gamora nodded. “Yeah. Why does it matter to you?” 

You couldn't help but smile. “Let's just say, I've been in your shoes.” You winked and stood, leaving the cafeteria with a warning glare to the other prisoners, warning them to stay away from you. They knew you. They knew what you were capable of. And it was a lot more than bringing down a big bully named Tiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bp5q9GxHKix/


	61. Getting in a fight with your dad, Tony

“No.” Tony said, loud and clear with no hesitation. Just like everything else he did. 

You groaned and rolled your eyes, hands on your hips. “Come on! It's just one time!” You cried. 

Tony stood, shaking his head. “No way, Y/N.” He said. “We've been over this a hundred times. Hell, a thousand. There is no way you're coming with me on a mission.” He turned his back away from you, as if he was going to leave and never come back and there was nothing to do about it. 

You grabbed his shoulder and yanked it towards you, effectively forcing him to look at you again. 

“And why not?” You demanded. 

Tony huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking exasperated. “Because if I take you once you'll always want to come.” 

“I already always want to come!” You hissed. 

Tony's shoulders stiffened and he looked away from you. “No, Y/N. I've said it a hundred times.”

You squared your jaw and grabbed his arm. “Please, Dad. I swear to god I won't do anything reckless.” You insisted. 

“Besides, you could tell me exactly where to stay. I'll probably not even like it..” You reasoned, “And if I do, I promise I won't ask you to go on more.” 

Tony's shoulders tensed, and then he lit out a long sigh, his eyelashes dropping. He reached up and rubbed his temples, completely unaware of your fingers crossed behind your back.

“Ugh,” he forced out. “Fine. You can come on one mission.” 

You grinned practically to your ears, wrapping your arms around him. “Thank you!” You laughed out.

Tony pulled away and waved his finger at you. “But don't forget that you are not going to.be anything that could get you hurt.” He warned. 

You shrugged your shoulder, “Don't worry, Dad. You won't regret this,” You said with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BqtCOzqHm4c/


	62. Being assigned a mission with Steve after a bad break-up (Part II)

You slammed Steve's face down into the mattress, one hand on the nap of his neck, and whisper-snarled at him, “I swear to god if you say one world it will be the end of both our lives.”

Below you, Steve let out a strangled response. Hesitantly, you let the pressure off his neck so he could sit back up, which he did. 

He peeled a hair from his tongue and sighed, sitting down on as if it was his own, which made it bang against the wall loud enough to make the men you were in a standoff with cried out in alarm. 

“Shut up!” You hissed, pulling your gun out. 

Of course it was his fault you were both about to die. You raised your gun and pointed it at the door, waiting for someone to burst in. 

Eventually, they did. And they were down in seconds thanks to your superior gun handling. 

Unfortunately, a bullet did strike your torso just above your rib, making you hiss in pain. 

You doubled forward as soon as the threat was gone, gritting your teeth as pain bloomed in your ribs. 

Steve grabbed hold of you in an instant. 

“Let go of me!” You screamed, smacking his hands away. 

Steve pulled Away, hands up in surrender as you hobbled over to the bed. You flopped down, just as loudly as Steve before as you felt for the wound. 

Yeah. It was definitely bad. Big enough to work closed with your finger, which is exactly what you didn't do. 

You could already feel the blood seeping through the padding you were wearing. It already felt cold. You yanked your clothes off, trying to get to the wound. 

And yet, already your movements felt sluggish and heavy, like moving through molasses. 

Soon enough, Steve was grabbing at you and tending to the wound. Your blows glanced harmlessly off his strong shoulders, which where better to tend to your would. 

You hissed in pain as he poked at the wound, biting your tongue to.keep back tears. Steve didn’t stop, his hands kept moving manically as he murmured words you couldn't understand, couldn't hear over the crippling blackness around you.

“Stay awake, Y/N,” Steve said, “We need you.” As he finished, you felt yourself flip into absolute blackness, not a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BqtDAHxHC7S/


	63. Ordering fast food with Loki on a lazy day

Drawing random patterns on Loki's bare skin, you listened to his voice talking softly to the person on the phone. He was fiddling with the blanket, his eyes closed as he rested his head on your arm. He suddenly paused and then looked at you, turning the speaker away from his mouth. 

“Do you want Tomatoes on your sandwich?” 

You pursed your lips. “Well, that depends, what's on it?” 

Loki repeated the question into the phone and then was silent before he recited back, “Mayo, lettuce, tomatoes, ham, and cheese.” 

You nodded your head. “Then maybe just light on the tomatoes.” 

Loki, of course, repeated your request back into the phone as you pulled the blanket closer around your shoulders and wrapped your arms around Loki's torso. Loki's fingers found their way into your hair, petting gently. 

“What about cheese? What kinds do they have?” You asked. Loki paused and then asked the worker on the line. 

“Only provolone, Y/N.” He answered. You just shrugged. 

“Oh well. Makes that decision easier.” You listened to Loki's voice purr with your ear against his chest, feeling the vibration along with his strong heart beat. In fact, you were so caught up in listening you only barely heard his signature, “oh yeah. I'll have a water and…” With a pause of course, waiting for your request. 

“A rootbeer.” You finished for him, a slight smile on your face. 

He then recited the credit card number and such, and then hung up. 

Immediately his arms wrapped around you and he hauled you up his chest. 

“Mmm,” You hummed. “How long?” 

“She said the average delivery time is 8 minutes.” He murmured, his nose buried in your head. 

“Okay…” You nodded, “Now the real question. Who's gonna to put pants on so they can answer the door?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BqtE8KCHRct/


	64. Seeing Thor with short hair for the first time

Humming absentmindedly, you leaned your forehead against the window, your eyes closed as you thought over the past couple of days. You could feel the cold of space seeping from the ship’s window and crawling over your face. 

You had woken from a dream about Asgard, you knew it though you had never seen it, and the destruction of it, to this room. It was simple, compact, and from where you sat, on the bench beside the window, all you could see was space. Loki had whisked you here, you were certain, probably worried about his brother. 

Thor had insisted on you staying on Earth when he left to deal with the nine realms, much to your chagrin, a kiss on the cheek your only farewell. That had been months ago. 

You had been on edge the whole time, your worry growing everyday. Thor was all you could think about. It had been the worst feeling in the world, and really the freedom from it was the whole reason you stayed in this room. 

Suddenly, you felt fingers stroke gently along your jaw, making you shudder. 

You whirled around, eyes flying open, and gasped at what you saw. 

It was Thor, of course, but he was completely different from the Thor you had seen months ago. His glorious, golden hair was cropped almost to his scalp, almost sawed off in chunks, making him look much older than he did before. He looked tired, sickly almost, despite the smile on his lips. And most shocking of all, the sick scar over his eye, barely visible behind a new eyepatch, which you were sure held much more sickening gore beneath. 

“Thor,” You whispered, your handing sliding up to cup his face. Thor closed his eye and tilted his head to the side, pressing a kiss on your palm. “My darling, what happened to you?” You finished, eyes wide. 

Thor sighed against your skin. “Ragnarok.” He said. “Ragnarok has come and gone.” 

You stared at him, eyes flickering over him to take him all in. “But, your eye! Your hair! Who did this to you?”

Thor opened his blue eye and looked at you, sadness boiling within them. “It’s a long story, Y/N. I don’t want to bore you, Love.”

You shook your head. “You could never bore me. Let me move to the bed so you can lie down, and you can tell me the whole thing. And from the beginning, I really-”

Before you could finish, let alone stand to walk to the bed, Thor lifted you into his arms to carry you himself. He set you down as gently as possible and sat down beside you, taking your hand in his, and pressing it against his heart. . 

“Well Y/N, it all started as soon as I left…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BsHgAF1HPRC/


	65. Thinking you're in a relationship with Natasha, but she's actually just on a mission

You woke to the sound of the television, a soft but prominent conversation. The light in your room from the window was bright enough to let you know it was morning. To avoid the burn of the light, you just kept your eyes closed and stretched out on the white cotton sheets, savoring the feel of it on your completely bare skin. 

You reached out your arm to feel for your girlfriend, Natasha, only to find nothing. 

That caught your attention. 

She could always be in the kitchen eating, or she could be the one watching TV, but you had a feeling it wasn’t her. She often complained about the TV, saying the noise was so loud that she could never hear anything else. 

You listened closer to the noise, just to decide if it was from the neighbors apartment or not, and where shocked when you realized you recognized the feminine voice as none other than Natasha. 

You sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. Who would she have over at this hour? Definitely not anyone you had known about. 

You slipped out of bed and pulled on a robe, the one Natasha had gotten on your birthday, and opened the door. 

Natasha was sitting on a metal chair, which it looked like she was tied to, and was surrounded by two men in black suits. 

As soon as you stepped out of your bedroom, all of them turned to look at you. Natasha looked terrified, her eyes bloodshot with worry. 

You reached for the phone on the TV stand beside you immediately, but where stopped when another man you hadn’t seen grabbed your wrist and twisted it behind you, holding a knife to your throat. 

“Ah, you’re finally awake. Welcome to the party.” Said one of the men, his smile mocking. 

Your eyes flickered to Natasha, and then back to him. 

“Let her go,” Natasha hissed. “This is over.”

“I’ll tell you when this is over,” The man growled back. 

Natasha wasn’t even in her chair at the end of his sentence. She flew throughout the room, much faster than any of any of the men could move. 

The man holding you threw you down, but didn’t pull away fast enough. The knife he was holding sliced deep into your cheekbone, making you cry out in agony. 

Nastasha whirled around, her eyes finding you. You could see the desperation in her them as she pulled out a gun, shooting every man in the room. 

She dropped to their knees a second after them, and pulled you into her arms. “Hush, Y/N.” She cooed, “It’s okay. It’s over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BsHgTs3H1wu/


	66. A lazy Saturday with Bucky

Bucky was laid starfish on the bed when you finally slipped into the room, the movie you were watching rolling the credits. 

You stripped off your clothes silently, tossing them into the hamper. Your eyes were on his unmoving form the holding. The only detectable motion was his deep breaths, which you could hear. He was almost asleep, it seemed. 

A small smile found its way onto your lips. 

Bucky didn’t look up when you slipped onto the bed beside him, but he did mumble. “Y/N,” He sighed out, stretching one arm out to wrap around your waist. 

You rolled your eyes. “Give me a second, Bucky. I have to turn off my lamp.” 

You stretched to the side and pulled on the cord of the lamp on your nightstand, effectively extinguishing the light. 

In the now pitch black, you rolled onto your side to face Bucky. 

He still had his face burrowed into the pillows, but he hummed at you, his arm around your waist tightening. 

Sighing, you draped your arm over his back, slowly rubbing up and down. 

Bucky hummed again, pleased with the feeling of your nails running over his skin. 

You hiked up his shirt with one hand and traced little pattern into his skin, a couple simple words, ‘home,’ ‘Y/N,’ ‘Bucky,’ ‘doll,’ and finally, ‘I love you.’ 

Bucky pulled away from you as you finished the last phrase, turning onto his side so he could fully wrap his arms around you. He pressed a kiss on your forehead as you both slotted your legs together. 

Bucky buried his face in your hair, and barely loud enough to hear, murmured, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BsHgknbniS7/
> 
> (The I love you tracing thing I read on tumblr but i can't remember from who, or when, so if its yours please tell me and I'll give credit)


	67. Peter being caught off guard when he sees you in his clothes

You burrowed your face deeper into the hoodie you had grabbed from the back of your door frame that morning. It was Peter’s hoodie, you knew. He wore it all the time at school. 

It was a bit ragged, a faded blue color with no design on the front, but still you really liked it. 

Peter had slipped it on your shoulders two days ago, when you had lost yours too the school dress code. The Guns N Roses logo on your brand new jacket had apparently not   
been school appropriate.The guns were the real issue, ad although you had guessed there might be a bit of a problem, you were still absolutely devastated to lose your brand new jacket.

Peter had noticed, of course, and given you his. 

His jacket was a little big on you, but not enough to be exactly swimming in it. And it was comfortable, very much so. It even smelled nice, just like Peter. 

You shivered and pulled the jacket closer to you as you boarded the bus, a slight smile on your face at the thought of Peter’s generosity. 

You followed the bus’ aisle towards the back, and sat down by yourself, gazing out the wet window beside you. 

Moments later, you felt a weight beside you. 

Turning, you beamed at the sight of Peter, who looked just as happy to see you. 

“Hey, Y/N.” He said, “How are you doing today?” 

You shrugged your shoulders, “I’m pretty good. It’s a little cold out though.” 

Peter nodded in agreement and laughed lightly. “Yeah, no joke. I even had to wear a-” He stopped at his eyes lowered from your face to your body. His fingers grabbed the base of your, well his, hoodie. 

“Jacket…” He finished, his eyes rising back up to meet yours. “Is this mine?” He practically whispered. 

You nodded your head. “Yeah. You gave it to me on Tuesday, remember?” You shrugged your shoulders, “You can have it back if you want. I don’t really-”

“No!” He interrupted sharply, scaring you just a bit. “No,” He repeated, more calm this time. He leaned back and smiled “I like the look of you in my clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bthc1Sunr_Q/


	68. Being distracted by how beautiful Gamora is

“Y/N!” A voice hissed

You squeezed your eyes closed at the noise, huffing. “What? What is it?” You murmured sleepily, stretching out your arms. 

“We’ve just entered the Reehv’u galaxy. You have to see it!” Now, you recognized the voice. Gamora. 

You sighed and forced your stiff, tired body to sit up, to wake. 

It was dark in your room, but the heat of Gamora’s excitement was enough that you practically had to shield your eyes from its shine.

“Where is it?” You asked, still barely awake. 

“You have to get up, silly.” She answered, already on her feet. 

You nodded numbly and blundered to your feet, up until you stood beside her. 

Gamora’s warm fingers wound through yours, and then she was guiding you out of the room, towards the main gathering room. 

You shivered at the cold of the empty hallways. Seemingly the only source of warmth in this whole place was Gamora’s hand in your own. 

As soon as you saw the window, you gasped. 

Outside, the dark of space was no longer dark. It swirled with yellows and teals, purples and maroons. It was incredible. 

With Gamora beside you, you stared out the window in wonder. 

“Isn’t it wonderful?” She cooed under her breath. 

You glanced over at her, and you felt your air leave you in a soft gasp. 

If the galaxy was wonderful, Gamora was magnificent. Her eyes shown with adoration at the sight of this empty space, her cheek colored with the slightest blush. Her hair was tossed and rumpled, most likely from napping while she waited for this place. Her beauty was unlike anything you had ever seen, utterly paralyzing. 

“Yeah,” you breathed out. “She sure is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BthmwFuH1hA/


	69. Chapter 69

Your sigh is the most audible thing in the room. 

It’s so loud that Peter looks up from his lap and pulls out an earphone. 

“Are you alright?” He asks, his brow wrinkled in concern. 

The fact that he said that, after he had basically tormented you all day, almost made you want to scream. But really, you were too tired to scream, and you also knew by that quirk in his left brow that he was actually teasing. If he had been making fun of you, the quirk would be on the right. 

You shake your head and walk to the dresser you share, rooting through your drawer to see if the sweets you had taken from Xandar almost three weeks ago. 

They were gone, of course. Most likely either Peter or Groot had snatched them, but you truly wouldn’t put it above anyone. 

You sighed heavily once more and rubbed at your eyes, trying to force back tears. 

Today really was becoming too much to bear. 

A hand on your hip barely stirred you at all, and neither did the press of lips against the nape of your neck. 

Peter swayed his hips slightly to the music that was now crooning through-out the entire room, ‘Fooled Around and Fell in Love.’

His hand pressed against your hips and turned you around to face him. You didn’t bother fighting him, knowing exactly the face he would make if you did. The one that looked like a kicked puppy. 

Peter’s hands slid down to take your hands, and then he lifted them into the proper dancing position. 

He guides you gently to the center of them room and then pulls you close. 

His limber body sways to the music and really, you can’t help it, you find yourself doing the same. 

As he begins purring out the words in a low rumble, you lay your head on his chest, listening to the vibrations. 

Already, you feel your tension leaking from your muscles and being replaced by a soft happiness that fills your bones to the brim with warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BthqM5enc7U/


	70. Clint coming running because you're hurt

“Y/N!” Clint cried, his voice seconds from breaking at the end. 

But you barely hear him, all you could pay attention to was the scorching pain in your side, the feeling of aves pounding against you, pushing you down, down, down. 

The world tilted cruely as you held onto the mouth of a wound in your side. You could almost hear the laughter ringing in your ears, of a voice you couldn’t even recognize. 

You stumbled backwards, felt yourself slipping into emptiness, and then suddenly you where being laid gently on the ground, and you felt hands pushing your hair from your eyes. 

“Y/N.” Clint’s voice gasped out, thicker than usual, heavy with unshed tears. Y/N, it’s going to be okay. We’re going to get you better I promise.” 

You gasped in a breath and nodded, forcing your eyes open, to keep them on his face. 

His fingers run themselves over your scalp, and he presses a kiss to your forehead. “Stay awake, Y/N.” He says, even as you can barely lift your lids. 

All you could focus on was that it was suddenly so cold there. 

There.

There, wherever you were. 

You couldn’t remember anymore, and you couldn’t feel your legs. 

You shivered hard, and closed your eyes. 

“Y/N,” Clint said firmly. “Open your eyes.” 

After a long sigh, and a moment of not moving, you tried to force the weight on your eyes upward. 

Clint’s eyes met yours as soon as you could see, and the tears in them shocked you. 

“Stay with me, please,” He whispered, and although you could barely even say you would, you nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BuKaE-wHZHD/


	71. Raven trying to recruit you

Ever since you had left the bar, it had felt like someone was watching you. Right behind you, ready to grab you with fingers that were more like claws and drag you into them.

You shivered just at the thought and walked down the alleyway you now found yourself in. 

It was a relatively thin space, almost claustrophobic. 

It smelled of grime, like a large pile of leaves that had been snowed on and dried out by the sun over and over, for years. You wrapped your jacket tighter around yourself and walked over the cement with purpose, though you were still anxious about someone watching. 

When you heard a quiet thud behind you, you froze in your tracks. A bone-deep feeling of fear settled in your gut, twisting and bubbling. 

You counted to three and then whirled around, only to find there was indeed someone who had been behind you. 

She stared back at you curiously, her eyes shining in the moonlight. 

“Oh!” You gasped out, “You scared me.” 

The woman stalked closer to you, instantly putting you back on your guard. Her eyes suddenly seemed startlingly similar to those of a lion.

You swallowed hard and turned around to watch as she circled you. 

“Mmm,” She hummed, “I’m glad I’ve finally found you.” 

“Finally found me?” You repeated, absolutely shell-shocked. “What do you mean?”

She stopped suddenly and grabbed at your elbow, holding you still for just a moment. “I’ve been looking for you.”

You continued to stare at her, “You’ve been looking for me?”

She nodded. “Haven’t you wondered why you were among all these common people?” She asked, eyes so bright it was almost scary. “You’ve always been different, haven’t you? Able to do things others can’t. Just like me.”

You swallowed hard and then took a step away from her, shocked as her skin went from pale cream to textured and blue.

Your mouth felt suddenly dry, unable to move. But still, you heard yourself whisper, “Tell me more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BuKaTHzHPG2/


	72. Waking up with T'challa

You stirred in your blankets, stretching out your legs with a long sigh. The wakandan sun shone hot on your back, reaching from the window all the way to the bed where you were lying. 

Slowly, slowly, you opened your lids and looked around. 

You could see from across the room that T’challa was awake. 

He was standing in front of the mirror as he dressed, his eyes fixated on his collar as he straightened it.

You watched him for a long moment until his eyes met your own in the mirror. 

Immediately, his lips stretched into a smile and he turned around to face you. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” He grinned, walking over to your side. He ran his hand over your hip and placed his lips against your forehead, pressing a soft kiss against you. 

You hummed happily and stretched your arms out to wrap around his neck. “Good morning,” You purred, carding your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. 

He knelt beside you and buried his face in your throat, sighing contentedly. 

“You look nice today,” You murmured, running your thumbs over the top of his shoulders. 

“Not as nice as you.” He whispered, running his hand over your bare skin. 

You laughed lightly and pulled away from his embrace to look into his dark eyes. “Where are you headed today?”

“A council meeting.” He responded.

“Is it important?”

“Well, not particularly, no.” 

You nodded and pulled him close again. You kissed his temple, and then leaned even closer, purposefully catching your bottom lip on his ear. 

“Get back in bed with me,” You breathed into his ear, “Come back to sleep.”

T’challa’s eyes shone at the suggestion. He stared at you for a long moment, and you both stayed completely still. The only movement was T’challa rubbing circles into your shoulder blades. Finally, he laughed softly and nodded his head. “Well, I will. But I can’t stay for very long.”

You nodded reverently as he pulled back the covers to join you, wrapping you up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BuKdWF_nSbb/

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original post
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BgwyChAgI0Y/


End file.
